Endgame
by ND2014
Summary: The final part of my Infinito Espada series. The final confrontation has begun in the Soul Society as Benito Muerta's forces raze the Seireitei. Can Ichigo and friends stop him before all hope is lost? Regular pairings are as usual.
1. Chapter 1: Endgame

A.N: Hey everyone, it's good to be back...again. I've gotten the first chapter finished up. This is mainly a buildup chapter to all of the fight scenes that will follow in this story. Seriously, at least 90% of this story is going to be fight scenes. I hope you all enjoy the story knowing that. So...enjoy!

**Endgame**

**Chapter 1: Endgame**

History is filled with pivotal points that change one era to another. Mainly, these pivotal points happen in times of war or in countries that have monarchies as government systems. Pivotal points in war happen during a major battle, such as the Invasion of Normandy, or the Crossing of the Delaware River. Pivotal points in monarchies happen when one ruler dies and a new one takes his/her place. That is how eras ended and began in the universe.

It was Benito Muerta's hope that today would be a changing of eras in both ways. There would be a major battle and a ruler would fall. As he watched the Invasion of the Seireitei began, he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure coming towards him. He smiled as Tia Halibel came to his side.

"This is a day that will long be remembered in the annals of history, Tia." He said calmly yet excitedly. "This is the day the Soul Society will fall, and in its place, our world will be built."

Benito sighed happily. "I can already see it. In place of the destroyed Seireitei will be a monument celebrating what we sacrificed to attain peace. And from Hueco Mundo, together, we will rule over the universe."

Halibel nodded. Inwardly, however, she was conflicted. Ever since she had realized how much her lover had changed for the worst, she had become increasingly conflicted about Benito and his ambitions. She still loved the man, but she could not in good conscience support what he was doing anymore. She sincerely hoped that Ichigo Kurosaki made good on his word and defeated Benito, stop his madness, and save everyone.

"What about the humans and the Pluses?" Halibel asked curiously, hoping that there would at least be a good future for them.

Benito smiled at this. "Someone has to remain alive for labor." Benito replied. "The humans also need to be reeducated. They need to understand a few things they've been ignorant about for the longest time."

Halibel looked at Benito. "Is that really necessary? We can keep the Pluses for labor, sure, but can't we just leave the humans out of this?" She asked.

"No!" Benito growled at Halibel. "They're a race that is ignorant to the suffering of others. They need to understand, they need to be brought down to what our level was."

"What about the Soul Reapers?" Halibel still trying to change Benito's mind about something. "We could use them instead of Pluses for labor."

Benito smirked. "Why would I use something that's been wiped from the universe as labor?" He asked rhetorically.

Halibel's eyes widened when she saw that Benito was still committed to genocide. Benito sighed when he saw the look on Halibel's face. "You should go down and support the invasion. I will join you shortly." He said softly.

Halibel nodded and leapt from the Garganta. Benito sighed as an old memory came to mind.

_Flashback: A few hundred years ago_

A young Benito Muerta looked out at the settlers working in the fields in amazement. Alondra Muerta affectionately patted her beloved little brother on the head. "Do you see, Hermanito?" Alondra asked. "This is the kind of thing that will happen when we achieve our dream."

Benito watched the settlers and noticed the happy looks on their faces. "Why are they so happy, Hermana?" Benito asked.

"They're happy because they are at peace, Hermanito," Alondra told him, "they don't have a care in the world. That is what I want our kind to feel like, Benito."

_End Flashback_

I was so amazed that such simple creatures were at peace, Benito thought, but now I cannot look at that memory without feeling anger. Humans are ignorant to suffering. They don't deserve to live in peace. We suffered more than they did, so why were they given more peaceful lives than us?

Benito sighed as the destruction continued. "Hermana," he said softly, "you must be angry at me right now. This probably isn't how you wanted things to be. However, your way was not going to work, I see that now. When two opposing forces collided, the only way to stop constant collisions is to completely wipe out one force. That isn't your way, but your way got you killed."

Benito smiled as he exited from the Garganta. "But just watch, Hermana." He continued. "Once I achieve peace, once you see how my actions have perfected the universe, you will understand why I did all this. Once you see that the ends I sought justified the means, you will be proud of me."

"Watch me achieve our dream, Hermana."

Back at the Squad 1 Barracks, Chōjirō Sasakibe ran out to be greeted by several unseated Soul Reapers. "Lt. Sasakibe!" The one at the front called out to him. "What are Head Captain Yamamoto's orders?"

"The orders are simple, protect the Soul Society!" Sasakibe said to him.

"Pair off in teams of four and hunt down the enemy!" Sasakibe continued.

"Yes sir!" Said the Squad 1 Soul Reapers.

The Soul Reapers all dispersed into different places. Sasakibe sighed as he prepared to do the same. This is going to be…destructive. Sasakibe thought grimly. I wonder if I'm going to be forced to use it against them.

In the Squad 4 Barracks, Retsu Unohana sighed as she sipped her tea. "Captain Unohana!" Yasochika Iemura rushed into her room. "We are under attack!"

"Than do what must be done in times of battle." Unohana said softly but sternly. "Prepare the beds for the wounded that will come."

"Uh, yes man."

Iemura ran back out. Unohana looked over at her Zanpakutō. Something tells me, Unohana thought, that I'm going to be using you in this fight.

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out of the Squad 6 Barracks right before the explosions began. Shūhei Hisagi loyally stood at his side. "This is bad, Captain. What do you think happened back in Hueco Mundo?" He asked.

Byakuya ignored Shūhei's question. However, he was worried about what had happened in Hueco Mundo. Rukia, he thought worriedly, please be safe.

"Shūhei," Byakuya said to his lieutenant, "normally a captain must remain by the lieutenants side, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my side."

"Sir…"

"Do as I say, Shūhei. We must track down the main members of the army as quick as possible before they do too much damage to the Seireitei."

Shūhei could not argue with Byakuya's logic and nodded. "Understood, Captain Kuchiki." Said Shūhei.

Nanao Ise looked out at the chaos that was beginning to unfold from her captain's office. She turned to her captain, who was getting to his feet. "What are your orders, Captain Kyōraku?" Nanao asked.

"I'm putting you in charge of Squad 8 Nanao. You're giving the orders." Said Shunsui.

This surprised Nanao greatly. "What? Why are you doing this Captain Kyōraku?" She asked.

Shunsui sighed. "This is something that's going to need my full attention. These are the guys that took down Ichigo and Renji after all."

Nanao nodded in understanding. "I know that, Sir, but still…"

Shunsui smiled and patted Nanao's head reassuringly. "Don't be so nervous. You are as smart as you are beautiful Nanao. You'll do a fine job giving the orders while I'm out hunting the higher-ups."

Shunsui's grin turned a bit more mischievous after this. "Although, if you're actually worried about me, I can assure you that I'm gonna be just fine. Thanks for caring though."

Nanao immediately grew flustered at this. "Oh shut up you old pervert!" She screamed, hitting him in the head repeatedly with her book.

Shunsui groaned in pain. "You're so mean, Nanao."

Recovering, Shunsui made his way to the window. "I'm heading out, good luck Nanao."

"Use the door like normal people, Captain!" Nanao screamed at him as he Flash Stepped out of his office.

"Captain Ukitake," Lieutenant Manami Enomoto said, walking into his office, "are you sure you're okay to go out and fight?"

Jūshirō Ukitake smiled at Manami and nodded. "Of course, Manami, I've been feeling much better lately."

"But sir, the stress of this could possibly be detrimental to your body." Manami said worriedly.

Jūshirō's smile widened at this. "I really do appreciate your concern for me, Manami, but I can assure you that I will be just fine." He said.

Manami sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to convince you otherwise anyway…just be careful, Captain Ukitake."

Jūshirō nodded. "You be careful as well, Manami."

Shinji Hirako put on his cap and grabbed Sakanade. "Lisa, Rose, Mashirō, Kensei, you guys ready?"

"Let's do it!" Mashirō shouted excitedly.

"We'll play a melody of power as we stand over the corpses of our enemies." Rose said poetically.

"Jeez," Kensei muttered next to Rose, "no wonder Love always hits you when you say stuff like that."

"Soul Society's gonna owe us another for this one." Lisa pointed out.

Shinji shook his head. "We're not doing this to put anyone in our debt, it's not about that anymore."

"So what is it about, Shinji?" Lisa asked.

Shinji's face took on an uncharacteristically angry look. "These bastards made it personal, and we're not going to let them get away with it."

Everyone remembered 'what happened' to Ichigo and all nodded in agreement. Los Retazos did make it personal, and they were going to pay for doing so.

When Armando Brizna landed in the Seireitei, he was immediately greeted with something that genuinely surprised him. He was in a Squad Barracks already. However, this was not what had surprised him. What surprised him was that he was in the Squad 10 Barracks. Armando grinned evilly when he remembered something about the young Soul Reaper Captain that he had grown to despise ever since their encounter in the Menos Forest. He remembered that Tōshirō Hitsugaya was the captain of Squad 10. Armando then got a wicked idea in his mind. If Tōshirō Hitsugaya returned to the Soul Society, he would be greeted with the sight of his dead subordinates. If he did not return, well, he would be seeing his subordinates and then be tormented with the thought that he failed to return and protect his subordinates. The thought of it excited Armando greatly.

"Halt!" Shouted a Soul Reaper as several Squad 10 Soul Reapers surrounded Armando.

"You talking to me?" Armando said mockingly.

"We have you surrounded, surrender or die!" The Soul Reaper shouted.

Armando cackled at this. "I'll go with C, none of the above." He said, raising his spiritual pressure.

The Soul Reapers all took a step back upon feeling Armando's immense spiritual pressure. The one in the lead regained his courage first. "Don't flee, men!" He shouted. "We are members of Squad 10, we must exterminate the enemy."

This rallied the other Soul Reapers. Screaming war cries, they charged Armando. Armando drew one of his twin Zanpakutō. He leaned back and dodged the first swing and then stabbed forward. Yanking his blade out of the Soul Reapers chest, he swung horizontally and cut the stomach of another Soul Reaper. He parried the strike from the third Soul Reaper and decapitated him. Two charged him at the same time. Armando fired a Bala through the chest of one and then blocked a jab from the second with the flat side of his blade. He fired a second Bala into the other Soul Reaper's head.

"You're all making this too easy," said Armando, "Seireitei will be up in flames by the end of the day at this rate."

The Soul Reapers involuntarily shivered at Armando's frightening personality and power. "Now hurry up and die. I want to draw out your captain."

Meanwhile, Claudia Tentadora twirled her hair as she landed on a roof in the Seireitei. "I wonder," she said to herself, "if I kill enough Soul Reapers, will Benito toss that blonde slut to the side for me? He should know by now that I am much better for him than that whore."

Claudia drew her Zanpakutō. "Well, I won't know unless I actually try. Let's get to the killing than."

With that, Claudia leapt off the roof and decapitated an unsuspecting Soul Reaper. "That's one," she said simply.

Halibel's three Fracciónes, known amongst Los Retazos as the Tres Bestias, landed in a street. "All right than," said Emilou Apacci, "now what's the plan?"

"We stick together until we are in an…appropriate place." Cyan Sun-Sun replied.

"Appropriate place? Just what the hell are you talking about?" Apacci asked.

Franceska Mila Rose scoffed at this. "You idiot," she said, "we need to stick together until we find the perfect place to unleash him on the Soul Reapers."

"Screw you!" Apacci shouted. "Master Halibel is usually the one who comes up with the plans and she gave us no such orders!"

"Master Halibel has been busy," said Sun-Sun, "I'm assuming command until she gives different orders."

"Who the hell put you in charge?" Apacci growled at Sun-Sun.

"I'm the strongest of the three." Sun-Sun said arrogantly.

"Huh? You want to repeat that, Sun-Sun?" Mila Rose asked angrily.

"Gladly, I'm stronger than the both of you. So follow me lead and we will unleash him in the best place to cause destruction for the Soul Reapers." Said Sun-Sun.

"Oh, and what would that place be?" Apacci asked.

Sun-Sun smirked slightly. "Just follow me and I will show you two."

Sun-Sun vanished via Sonido. Mila Rose and Apacci rolled their eyes before they followed her.

Six figures landed on a rooftop. A large, bald, muscular man stood at the head of the group. Fielhombre Guardia looked down at the Soul Reapers who had already surrounded the area. "Pastor," he said, giving an unspoken order.

Pastor Olegario smirked. "You got it," he said before vanishing from everyone's view.

Pastor reappeared behind the Soul Reapers after a few seconds. Then, one by one, each Soul Reaper fell with blood spurting out of several deep injuries. Pastor chuckled at the results of his work. "Pastor certainly lives up to his title." Tesla Lindocruz pointed out.

Fielhombre nodded in agreement. He gave the four Arrancar behind them a brief glance. "We are His Majesty's royal guard, the Royal Fracciónes. We are on a completely different level from the others. Remember that as you eliminate those who stand in the way of His Majesty's ambition."

Everyone, including Pastor, nodded at this. "Now, scatter." Fielhombre ordered.

A.N: With that, the Invasion of the Soul Society is in full swing. The next chapter is a more formal introduction of Benito's Royal Fracciónes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next.


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Fracciónes

A.N: God, I am so glad Summer Vacation is beginning. Not only will I have more time to pump out chapters for my work, I'm also graduating from High School. I'm on my way to college, folks!

Ahem, anyways, this chapter is a formal introduction to the strongest group of Fracciónes, the Royal Fracciónes. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Royal Fracci****ó****nes**

While the other five Royal Fracciónes scattered into different directions, Fielhombre Guardia remained in place. He decided that he would cause chaos here while Benito Muerta moved to the next phase of his plan.

To most people, completing this phase would be near impossible. However, most people are not as powerful as His Majesty. Fielhombre noted.

Fielhombre could not help but chuckle lightly at what would result when Benito completes that phase. Once it is done, he will be unstoppable. Not that he wasn't unstoppable now, but this cements it. Soul Society will fall today.

Fielhombre smirked. And to think that I was apart of it. When this is over, I should thank His Majesty for allowing me to stay by his side all these years.

"Halt, Arrancar!"

Fielhombre was suddenly broken from his thoughts when six Soul Reapers stepped in front of him. "Stand down or prepare to die! We will not hesitate to kill you!"

"Foolish Soul Reapers," Fielhombre said emotionlessly, "this is war. Surrender is not an option at this point. It is either killed or be killed."

"And while we're on the subject," Fielhombre raised his right arm, "I'm not so sure that you want to try and kill me."

After saying this, Fielhombre swung his arm into the building next to him. The building shattered into pieces from the sheer force of Fielhombre's attack. The Soul Reapers present gasped at his raw physical strength.

"This guy's unreal." One muttered.

"Now than," Fielhombre continued, "are you absolutely certain you want to make the attempt?"

Though they were all sweating bullets, all six Soul Reapers stood their ground. Fielhombre sighed. "I admire your bravery, but throwing your life away against an enemy that is superior to you in every way is foolish."

Fielhombre than appeared in front of them with Sonido and slammed the heads of the two men in front into the ground. Two other Soul Reapers gasped and took a step back while the other two swung at Fielhombre's back. They then gasped as well when they saw their blades stop at Fielhombre's skin. Fielhombre let go of the heads of the two Soul Reapers and then slammed his arms into the faces of the two attacking Soul Reapers, sending them flying into two different walls. Turning to face the last two Soul Reapers Fielhombre charged one and punched him straight in the gut, sending him flying down the street. At this point the last Soul Reaper was frightened. He tried to keep a brave face and raised his sword, but was suddenly grabbed by the neck and held aloft by the unofficial leader of the Royal Fracciónes.

"I tried to warn you," Fielhombre said, "but you decided to ignore my warnings. Now you must pay the price for your ignorance."

Tightening his grip, Fielhombre crushed the throat of the Soul Reaper, killing him instantly. Fielhombre dropped the body and turned back to the road. "Now than, it is time to continue my mission." Fielhombre said emotionlessly before marching down the street.

Tesla Lindocruz made his way to the Squad 11 Barracks with one goal in mind. He wanted to test his meddle against the subordinates of the man who killed his previous master. It was no secret among Los Retazos that Tesla despised Kenpachi Zaraki for what he had done to Nnoitra Gilga. When Benito Muerta had healed his injuries, made him stronger, and offered him a new life as a member of his Royal Fracciónes, Tesla had jumped at the chance to avenge his old master. Now he was a loyal and powerful member of the Royal Fracciónes, and when given the chance, he would kill Kenpachi Zaraki.

Tesla soon arrived at the Squad 11 Barracks and confronted a small group of Soul Reapers. The man in the lead, Seventh Seat Makizō Aramaki, immediately backed away in fear. "Uh, you guys have got this, right?" Aramakai asked.

The Soul Reapers glared at him and surrounded Tesla. "He's just one man, we'll kill him easily." One Soul Reaper pointed out.

"Arrogant fools," Tesla muttered, "you presume too much."

Tesla drew his Zanpakutō as the first one took a swing at him. He blocked the attack by releasing spirit energy around the ring of his blade. "This used to be just a defense," said Tesla, "but thanks to the power I have received from His Majesty, it has become something much more."

A sudden burst of spirit energy sent the Soul Reaper flying backwards. The others gasped in shock at their comrade's fall. "What was that?" A second man asked what everyone was thinking.

"My power has advanced to the point where after blocking an attack, I can send the force of said attack back into your body by exerting spirit energy, using my Zanpakutō as a medium." Tesla explained.

Tesla took advantage of their surprise and cut down two more Soul Reapers. The others finally reacted and attacked Tesla once more. Tesla blocked the attack of one and then stabbed another. The first one that had attacked recovered and tried another attack, only for Tesla to duck under the swing and then stab his throat.

At this point, two Soul Reapers remained. Remembering that they were members of Squad 11, they summoned what courage they had left and attacked Tesla. Tesla raised his Zanpakutō as they swung at him. Their eyes widened when both blades hit the rings.

"Fools," Tesla said disdainfully, "must I explain my power a second time?"

That same blast of spirit energy, this time much more powerful due to two attacks occurring, blasted the two Soul Reapers, defeating them instantly. Tesla narrowed his eyes disdainfully at the fallen.

Master Nnoitra would've been so disappointed, he thought.

During this time, Aramaki had been watching with wide eyes. Tesla finally took notice of him and glared. Aramaki, not wanting any part of this, turned and ran.

Now that is something Master Nnoitra would've been disappointed in, he noted.

His uncovered eye started to shine red. "Cero Córnea." He said quietly.

The small but powerful Cero shot at Aramaki, hitting him dead on in the back. Aramaki screamed in pain as he was sent hurtling forward before losing consciousness from the immense pain he was experiencing.

Tesla walked over to the downed man. "I can understand why you ran from me." He said. "His Majesty always told me that fear was a powerful force in this world. It's understandable that you would fear something more powerful than you are."

Tesla took a brief glance around the Squad 11 Barracks. "Something tells me I will find no more of Zaraki's men here. Perhaps I should look around. I need to test my mettle more, I must be ready when I face him."

Palmira Halibel grinned wildly as she pinned a male Soul Reaper to the wall with her trident-Zanpakutō. The man coughed up blood as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Palmira cackled at this.

"Hey now, don't go dying on me yet, I still want to play with you some more." Palmira told the man.

"I have a better idea," said a female voice, "you leave him alone and pick on someone who can actually hit back."

Palmira turned to the source of the voice. Manami Enomoto glared at Palmira and drew her Zanpakutō. "And just who the hell are you, Red?" Palmira asked.

"I am Squad 13 Lieutenant Manami Enomoto, and I am going to take you down." Manami stated with absolute resolve.

Palmira grinned and pulled her trident out of the Soul Reaper. "Ooh, you're as fiery as that hair of yours, Red." She said.

"I've told you my name, now what is yours?" Manami asked.

Palmira got into a fighting stance with her trident. "I am Palmira Halibel, sister of the Queen of Hueco Mundo and a member of His Majesty's Royal Fracciónes."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't take me lightly," Palmira continued, "after all, not just anyone can have a job as important as being the shield of His Majesty."

"Well than, I suppose I'll have to ask the same of you," said Manami, "not just anyone can become the shield of a captain, you know."

Palmira grinned. "I kinda like you, Red, please do keep me entertained for awhile."

Scoffing, Manami twirled her Zanpakutō. "Dance in the sky, Ōkaze!"

Manami's Zanpakutō was enveloped in wind and soon became a spear. This caught Palmira's interest. "A spear of wind, eh? Interesting, this might actually be fun."

"All right, Red," Palmira continued, "hit me with your best shot!"

Twenty Soul Reapers formed two straight lines as they confronted Pastor Olegario. Pastor grinned at the large numbers before him. He had always loved challenges.

"Don't let him through, no matter what happens!" One of the leading Soul Reapers shouted.

Pastor scoffed at this and vanished from their sights. He sooner reappeared behind them. Like before, every Soul Reaper fell dead or injured in a matter of seconds. Pastor scoffed at their pathetic attempt to stop him.

"Geez," he muttered, "'don't let him through' huh? Freaking dumb asses, how do you expect to stop me when you can't even see me coming."

"You do have a point." A female voice spoke up.

Pastor turned his attention to Nanao Ise. "That being said, I can't let it go that you killed those men. I will now defend this place from you. And I won't let you through."

Pastor noticed the badge around Nanao's arm and smirked. "A lieutenant, huh? Finally something interesting happens."

"I am Squad 8 Lieutenant Nanao Ise, and just who are you, Arrancar?" Nanao asked.

Pastor's smirk remained as he raised his Zanpakutō. "The name's Pastor Olegario, I am one of His Majesty's Royal Fracciónes. I go by the title, Pastor the Cheetah. However, I'm really proud of another title. I am also known as the Fastest Arrancar."

Pastor grinned. "Think you can keep up with me, Four-Eyes?"

"I will if I must." Nanao brought out her hand in a Kidō stance.

"Heh, I'll make it a bit more interesting." Pastor sheathed his Zanpakutō. "I only use this blade when I'm fighting groups. Since it's just us, I can use my regular fighting style: Beat you up at high speeds."

Pastor flashed towards Nanao and kneed her in the gut, stopping her from using Kidō. Nanao gasped, coughing up blood, as she flew back several feet. While she managed to land on her feet, the pain from being kneed was still there. Nanao clutched her stomach as she came to realize her situation. I didn't see him coming, she thought, this guy…he's so fast that he can completely vanish from a lieutenant's sight!

That can only mean, Nanao continued, that the only people capable of fighting him are captains.

"Don't drop to the ground now. I only kneed your stomach." Said Pastor.

"I can do so much worse," he continued, "want to find out just exactly what I can do?"

Another member of Benito's Royal Fracciónes was a wiry, dark skinned man with tribal tattoos adorning his face. Strapped to his hip, strangely, was a voodoo doll, along with a long dagger. He was soon confronted by several Squad 3 Soul Reapers. In the lead was the Squad's 4th Seat, Michirō Ishimura.

"You will go no further, scum!" Michirō shouted furiously. "For the memory of Captain Abarai we will destroy you!"

The Arrancar sighed. "How sad," he said, "it seems fate dealt you a bad hand. To think that I would be the one to confront you."

"The hell is he blabbing about?" An unseated member asked out loud.

"Very well, since I have come to bring pain to His Majesty's enemies, than I shall live up to the title I was given. I, Mathias Lourdes, head of Los Retazos' Torture Department shall destroy you."

Annoyed at Mathias' arrogance, Michirō charged Mathias, intent on bringing him down in one fell swoop. Mathias drew his dagger and blocked the attack easily.

"How sad," Mathias said, "you actually believed that attacking me without releasing your Shikai would've killed me."

Mathias sighed. "Now, sadly, you've lost your chance to kill me. Let your pain begin."

Forcing him off balance, Mathias cut Michirō on the shoulder. Mathias then did something that surprised everyone present. He cleaned the blood off on the voodoo doll. Michirō panted, clutching his injured shoulder.

"The hell was that all about?" Michirō asked.

"Sadly," Mathias replied, "you are now about to see why I was named the head of the Torture Department."

The doll then shifted into a miniature replica of Michirō. Mathias held up the Michirō doll. "While I would normally take my time with this, you are not in chains. Sadly, that means I am under no obligation to prolong your pain."

With that, Mathias cut the doll's throat with his dagger. Michirō suddenly gasped as his throat was torn open by an invisible force. "How sad," Mathias said, plunging the dagger into the doll's heart for good measure.

Michirō coughed up blood as he collapsed to the ground, dead. "What the hell happened to 4th Seat Ishimura?" A Soul Reaper said in shock.

"Sadly," Mathias said, "he's dead."

Mathias turned his attention to the remaining Soul Reapers. "Now than, who would like to try their hand against me next."

"How about me?"

Mathias looked up to the sound of the voice to see Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi standing on the edge of the building. "Captain Ōtoribashi!" One Soul Reaper cried out.

"Not a captain anymore, boys." Rose pointed out.

"Once a captain, always a captain, Sir."

Rose rolled his eyes and leapt down between Mathias and the Soul Reapers. "Fall back for now," Rose said, "you'll only get in my way."

"No way, Sir, this is our fight too after what he did to 4th Seat Ishimura."

"Go!" Rose ordered sharply. "You'll only get in the way once I start going all out."

"Captain Ōtoribashi is right," another Soul Reaper said to his comrade, "don't you know what he can do? We'll only get in the way once he starts using his Hollow powers."

The Soul Reapers fled the area. "How sad," Mathias said, "to think that such a powerful man is throwing his life away against me."

Rose ignored Mathias as he looked at Michirō's body. "No," he said, "what's sad is poor Michirō's death. I can already hear my guitar weeping at his death."

"Whenever my guitar weeps, I'm angry," said Rose, "and when I'm angry, the one that is responsible for its sadness is a dead man."

"What's sad, Arrancar," said Rose, "is that you have just angered the wrong person."

The last of Benito's Royal Fracciónes was a tall, well built man with back length black hair. He had a permanent, cocky grin on his face. He was also standing on a mountain of corpses slain by his broadsword.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads need to up the requirements for acceptance. Too much trash is getting in. Not that it matters though, considering that His Majesty is going to wipe them all out today." Said the Arrancar.

The Arrancar looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Come here, I can sense you."

Jūshirō Ukitake suddenly appeared behind the mountain of corpses. The Arrancar grinned at the Haori. "A Captain," The Arrancar grinned, "I've been looking for a real challenge for awhile."

Jūshirō looked at the carnage caused by the Arrancar and sighed. "It's upsetting that we cannot settle this peacefully."

"Screw peace," the Arrancar said sharply, "you guys lost your chance at peace years ago."

"I see, so this is revenge?" Jūshirō inquired.

"Oops, damn, I said too much again." The Arrancar said. "Have to remember that silence is golden. Trash like these guys don't get to know our motivations behind these actions."

"Sorry, Captain, I can't tell you," The Arrancar said to Jūshirō, "although I can tell you the name of your destroyer."

The Arrancar leapt from the mountain of corpses. "I am Leocadio Lope, I am a member of His Majesty's Royal Fracciónes."

"I am Squad 13 Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, you sure you don't want to tell me why you're doing this?"

"You guys made this personal, that's all I'm saying." Lecoadio growled at Jūshirō.

"But enough of that," Leocadio continued, "why don't you show me why you've been a captain for such a long time. How long has it been? The data says for nearly eight hundred years along with that drunkard, Kyōraku."

Jūshirō narrowed his eyes. "I haven't gone all out in a long time, Leocadio," he told him, "I don't think you want me to."

Benito Muerta smirked after taking a moment to sense the chaos happening across the Seireitei. "It seems the Royal Fracciónes are having their fun." Benito noted.

As he continued to make his way to his desired location, Benito could not help but think about his most loyal group of followers. "The Royal Fracciónes have been with me for such a long time now," Benito said to himself, "during that time, I trained them all myself. Eventually they became strong enough to each make a name for themselves in Hueco Mundo."

"The Head of the Torture Department, Mathias Lourdes."

"Leocadio of the Burning Sands."

"The Fastest Arrancar, Pastor Olegario."

"Tesla the Demon Boar."

"Palmira the Sea Maiden."

"And the strongest of the six and the leader of the Royal Fracciónes, Iron Fist Fielhombre."

Benito chuckled as his Royal Fracciónes' powers started to rise. That could only mean that they were truly starting to have their fun in this invasion. "Enjoy yourselves, my most loyal subordinates." Benito said.

"And as for you Soul Reapers, prepare to know fear," Benito continued, "you all may have fought Fracciónes in the past, but you have never faced a group of Fracciónes like the Royal Fracciónes."

"After all, it's not every day that each member of the group is a captain-class fighter."

A.N: That's right, each Fracción is strong enough to be famous in Hueco Mundo. The next chapter details a showdown between a member of the Royal Fracciónes and his opponent. Keep your eyes peeled for that chapter, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Death God's Dance

A.N: Good to be getting things out at a respectable pace. Not only did I just publish chapter 4 of the Fairy Tail Campaign (check out the Prologue before reading that if you want to check it out), I managed to get this out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let Rose vs. Mathias begin.

**Chapter 3: Death God****'****s Dance**

Mathias Lourdes lowered his head, as though he were in the middle of a prayer. Rose Ōtoribashi watched him curiously. "In the name of His Majesty, King Muerta." Mathias said quietly.

Mathias pointed his dagger at Rose. "I have the support of the true God King of Hueco Mundo on my side, Soul Reaper, you cannot hope to win with power like that behind me."

Rose raised an eyebrow at this. "You think he cares about you?" He asked.

"I know he does," said Mathias, "His Majesty wants us all to experience the New World, the Arrancar Empire he intends to create.

Rose shook his head at this. "If you think that man actually gives a damn about you, you are foolish."

This statement seemed to anger Mathias. "What gives you the right to make such statements?" Mathias growled angrily.

"Simple experience, I have not met a single man who tries to create a better world while caring about those who serve under him." Rose said, remembering Aizen.

Mathias glared at Rose. He brandished his dagger at Rose. "If you think I will let you insult my king, you are more foolish than you actually look."

Rose drew his sword. "I had a feeling you wouldn't," he admitted, "nobody wishes to hear the names of their leaders dragged through mud, even when it is justified."

Mathias sighed. "How sad," he said, "you use that word, justified, like you understand it. It is sad that you truly do not understand just what is justified and what isn't."

"Oh? Do tell what is justified and what isn't."

"What is not justified is insulting a good man," Mathias said, "what is not justified is killing an innocent woman in cold blood."

Rose blinked in surprise at this. He never killed any innocents, and most certainly not in cold blood. What the hell is he talking about, Rose thought.

"What is justified, however, is taking revenge for that innocent woman." Mathias continued. "You may think that we struck first in this war, Soul Reaper, but sadly you are mistaken."

Rose' eyes widened at what Mathias was insinuating. "It was you Soul Reapers that struck first," Mathias' glare intensified at the memory of Alondra Muerta's body, and his king crying over it, "you who murdered a pacifistic woman for no apparent reason."

"That is unforgivable!" Mathias screamed. "We would not have done anything had you not killed one of our own first!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rose said.

"Sadly, I don't care if you do or do not. The only thing I care about is revenge now." Said Mathias. "We are justified in doing this. Everything we have done up until this point was justified!"

Mathias vanished and reappeared in front of Rose. His dagger glistened in the sunlight. Rose quickly blocked the strike with his own blade. Rose could not help but note Mathias' physical strength.

He's strong, Rose thought, going toe to toe with a sword using a dagger.

"Everything was justified," Mathias growled, "all of the killings, all of the sacrifices, all of the torturing, all of it was justified!"

"There is nothing in this world that justifies genocide," Rose countered, "that includes the death of one, innocent or not."

"Sadly, you are wrong, it wasn't just any one person." Said Mathias. "It was one of our leaders a long time ago. She preached peace and harmony in Hueco Mundo, hoping to one day end the needless bloodshed not just in Hueco Mundo, but between our two races."

"You should've stuck with that." Rose growled at Mathias.

"How sad," Mathias growled, "haven't you been listening? It was your kind that killed Lady Alondra! She never harmed anyone and yet she was killed by you Soul Reapers. Why? Because she was a Hollow? She never consumed the souls of humans. That is what you Soul Reapers should have focused on, the Hollows that actually ate humans. Not innocent beings who are also pacifists."

"Instead," Mathias continued, "you made the mistake of killing Lady Alondra for all the wrong reasons. We won't let you get away with an unprovoked attack on our kind. We will destroy you for it!"

Mathias created some distance between himself and Rose. He's a close range fighter, Rose thought, luckily, I can create plenty of distance between us. He won't be able to come near me after this.

"Play," Rose said, "Kinshara!"

Rose' sword transformed into a golden whip with a spike at the end. Mathias watched this with interest. "That dagger of yours won't serve you well anymore." Rose told Mathias.

How sad, Mathias thought, he thinks that it is over just because he has the advantage at the moment.

Rose launched Kinshara at Mathias, who expertly weaved in and out of Kinshara's strikes. Rose briefly pulled back Kinshara, only to send it at Mathias once more. Seeing it coming straight for him, Mathias brought out his dagger and knocked it out of the way. Rose then whipped it to the side and pulled back, causing the spikes at the end to hit Mathias in the back. Kinshara came back to Rose. Seeing him in a daze, Rose launched Kinshara at Mathias once more. The spikes impaled Mathias in the stomach. Mathias gasped in pain. Rose smirked at this.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara!"

Rose tapped the whip and the sound of a guitar string being strum sounded out in the air. Kinshara glowed, all the way to the tip where Mathias was still being held. Once the tip glowed, a vortex of reverberating sound exploded into the air, acting as a shockwave.

That wasn't so bad, Rose thought, thinking he had won the fight, it's a shame I didn't get to play a few more melodies."

Rose was suddenly frozen in place by a rise in spiritual pressure. It wasn't the fact that it was heavy or powerful that had caused Rose to freeze, it was the fact that Mathias Lourdes was somehow still alive.

The smoke caused by the shockwave cleared, revealing a heavily burnt, but still alive Mathias. Mathias glared at Rose.

"How sad," he growled, "no, not just sad. How arrogant! Did you think this would be enough to destroy me? I am a member of His Majesty's Royal Fracciónes. We were all trained by His Majesty himself!"

Rose frowned at Mathias. "Our power exceeds not just a regular Fracciónes, but five of us could fight Espadas 9-6. The strongest of us could fight Espada 5!"

"But enough of that," Mathias continued, "sadly, Soul Reaper, you have made the tragic mistake of underestimating my power. Sadly, you leave me no choice but to show you why I was named the Head of Los Retazos' Torture Department!"

Mathias sheathed his dagger and took out his doll. "Wait, that dagger isn't a representation of your powers?" Rose inquired.

Mathias shook his head. "Not all of us choose to place our true power within a weapon of sorts. Former General Bruto De Poder placed all of his power within a seal. Espada 1, Coyote Starrk, placed his power within a second being that had been a part of his own soul." Mathias explained.

"I, however, chose to seal my power within this voodoo doll," Mathias continued, "it allows me to access a very unique power. known as Dolor. Once the doll is washed by the blood of my enemies, it takes the form of said enemy, allowing me to deal him pain through the doll."

Just like a classic voodoo doll, Rose thought in realization.

"But I am not going to do that to you, Soul Reaper, you have earned something much more."

The doll started to shine. "Torment, Vudú!"

The doll took the form of a ball of light that entered Mathias body. Mathias' body started to grow actual straw out of its pores. The straw formed over Mathias' entire body. Rose could only watch in shock as Mathias became a life-sized voodoo doll. His eyes glowed red inside of two slits.

"Sadly, Soul Reaper," Mathias' voice had also become much more demonic, "I intend to make you suffer in every way possible."

Mathias placed his hand on the ground. Rose found himself unable to move as Mathias continued whatever he was doing. It was a morbid curiosity that kept Rose from moving, a curiosity that Rose would quickly come to regret.

Mathias removed his hand from the ground and stood up straight. He held out his straw hands. Several strands of straw shot from Mathias' body through buildings. Rose watched in surprise as the barely visible straw attached to Mathias' body go through buildings like they were nothing. Suddenly, he heard several cries of pain.

"My Pesquisas does not lie to me," Mathias said, "I have reached every Soul Reaper within range of my technique expect for you."

The straw retracted itself through the buildings, back to Mathias' hands. Rose noticed the blood on each strand of straw that had been retracted. His eyes widened in realization of what had happened. No, he thought.

"Now let your torment begin." Said Mathias.

The doll man held out his hands in front of him. "Ejército!"

Straw started pooling out of Mathias' hands and formed ten different piles. The piles of straw than started to mold into something.

I was right, Rose thought grimly.

Rose could only watch in horror as all ten piles of straw formed into ten unseated Soul Reapers. They even had their own swords. "You bastard," Rose growled at Mathias, "fight your own battles!"

"I see you have figured it out." Said Mathias. "This is the mental part of your torture. Ejército allows me to form my own personal soldiers from the blood of those who were impaled by my straws."

"Since you've figured out that much, I'm sure you realize what will happen if you strike down each soldier."

Rose did not answer. "If you kill any of these voodoo soldiers, the Soul Reaper who's blood was used to make the soldier will die."

I see, Rose thought, the mental torture is making me choose. It's either my life, or the lives of those ten men.

At first glance, Rose thought, it seems like a no-brainer. A captain-class fighter is worth more to the Soul Society than ten unseated Soul Reapers.

However, Rose continued, that is the thought of a selfish man. I'll be damned before I sacrifice my comrades lives for such superficial views.

"Choose, Soul Reaper," Mathias ordered.

Rose smirked. "You think that my only choices are either kill them or let myself die for their sakes?"

"Well," Rose continued, "I choose neither!"

Rose raised a hand. "Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku!"

Golden chains wrapped around one of the soldiers. Mathias' eyes widened in surprise. "What you seemed to forget about us Soul Reapers, Mathias Lourdes, is that fighting with our Zanpakutō is not our only fighting method."

Mathias gasped, realizing his mistake. "Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō!" Rose continued his Kidō onslaught.

Six golden pillars of light froze another soldier in place. Mathias growled at this. "Kill him!" He ordered the remaining eight soldiers.

The eight remaining voodoo soldiers charged Rose, who remained calm, knowing his strategy was an effective one. Before they could even get close, Rose struck again.

"Bakudō #9, Hōrin!"

An orange-hued tendril shot towards one of the soldiers. It wrapped around its body, effectively binding it. The tendril then made its way to the nearest soldier and wrapped around its body as well. The two soldiers were bound together, incapacitating them both.

A soldier managed to get at Rose. It swung at him with its blade. Rose quickly sidestepped out of the way and prepared a counter.

"Bakudō #30, Shitotsu Sansen!"

A triangle of light pinned the soldier to the nearest building. Rose winced, knowing that the Soul Reaper the voodoo soldier was imitating would feel that impact, as would the two he had bound together, but at least he was not killing them.

Half of the soldiers were incapacitated. The five remaining soldiers all attacked him at the same time.

"This is getting old." Rose muttered. "At least low level Kidō spells can hold them, I won't waste much energy that way."

Rose dodged the first two strikes by moving to the side. He then ducked under the third. It was during the fourth attack, he struck. "Bakudō #4, Hainawa!"

A golden rope entangled the soldier. Rose quickly spun around and faced the fifth soldier. "Hainawa!" Rose shouted again.

The soldier was entangled much like the other. Mathias gritted his teeth in anger at this. It was here, he decided on a different approach. "Stop!" He ordered his soldiers.

The three remaining soldiers froze in place. Rose was confused by this. He then saw Mathias glare at him. "You may have found a way around the options I have given you, Soul Reaper," Mathias growled. "But I have other ways to make you suffer!"

Mathias looked at the soldiers. "I command you three to die!"

Rose' eyes widened at this. No! He thought desperately, preparing to stop them.

It was too late. The soldiers brought their blades to their guts and quickly committed Seppuku. Rose could only watch in horror, knowing that somewhere in the Seireitei, three innocent soldiers were dying for unexplained reasons.

"You monster!" Rose screamed.

"It is sad that I must resort to such barbaric actions, but as the Head of the Torture Department and a loyal servant to His Majesty, I have no other choice." Said Mathias.

"However," Mathias continued, "you have angered me to the point where I don't feel sad about breaking you, Soul Reaper."

Mathias launched his straw. Rose could not react in time and was stabbed in the gut. Rose gasped as the straws withdrew from his body with his blood on them. "I will now proceed to a more physically painful method of torture."

With that, Mathias transformed his body into a replica of Rose, sword and all. "We are now linked, Soul Reaper. Whatever physical pain I feel, you shall feel as well." Said Mathias.

To prove his point, Mathias stabbed himself in the side. Rose cried out as he felt the pain Mathias was feeling. "It is sad that you must die in such a painful way," said Mathias as he stabbed himself in the other side, "it is sad that you were unlucky enough to face me and not one of the others. Than again, you would have been unlucky either way."

Mathias stabbed himself in the gut. Rose coughed up blood and doubled over. "While I would like to prolong this, I must continue the assignment His Majesty gave me. And that is to cause chaos around the Seireitei as he proceeds with his plan."

"You're not going anywhere." Rose growled, feeling the blood drip down from his mouth.

"Sadly, you are in no position to try and stop me," said Mathias, "you cannot hurt me without hurting yourself in the process. You will die here, and I will continue on. I am invincible in this body."

"That may be true," Rose panted, slowly getting to his feet, "but your body still has a soul."

"So?"

"So, I still have one last card to play." Rose replied.

"Bankai," Rose continued, "Kinshara Butōdan!"

Mathias watched in shock as he was surrounded by giant figures. They immediately started to dance. Two hands, one holding a conductors baton, appeared out of nowhere. "What is this?" Mathias asked.

Rose ignored him and began the first phase of his Bankai. "Sea Drift!"

The giant dancers spun around Mathias. They did this until a whirlpool of surging water appeared and struck Mathias. Mathias actually felt pain, but he also felt confusion. How was Rose not effected by this? Did he not just hit him physically?

"Now the second act shall begin," Rose continued, "Prometheus!"

The giant dancers held out their hands and generated fire. Mathias screamed in pain as he felt the flames burn him. "Two elements?" Mathias shouted incredulously. "That is impossible!"

"And you," Mathias glared at Rose, "how do you not feel pain from this?"

Rose smirked. "The answer is simple: How can I feel pain when this is technically not even happening?"

Mathias' eyes widened as realization hit him. "Illusions," he said.

"Exactly," Rose replied.

"Kinshara Butōdan is a dancing troupe of death. It is basically the dance of the Death Gods." Rose explained.

"The first act," Rose continued, "is Sea Drift. The dancers make you feel like you are being crushed by water."

"The second act is Prometheus. The dancers burn you alive."

"As for how I am unharmed by this, allow me to explain: As long as your heart believes this is happening, it will continue to happen to you and you will continue feeling the pain. However, because this is not real, and Kinshara Butōdan is under my control, I will not feel what you feel. My Bankai is the perfect counter for your powers."

"And now," Rose continued, "the final act that will mean your death."

Mathias' eyes widened. "If I die you die with me you fool!" Mathias shouted.

"I already told you, this is technically not real," Rose reminded him, "also, the final act is not a physical attack. It removes the heart, the soul of the victim, effectively killing him without any external or internal injuries. Your soul will simply be removed as the melody comes to an end. I will remain unharmed by all of this."

Rose expression darkened. "There is no way out for you, it is over, Mathias Lourdes." Rose deadpanned.

With that, Rose began the final act. "Ein Heldenleben!"

Mathias screamed in pain as the free hand extracted his 'soul' from his body. Sad, Mathias thought in pain, how sad, I have been outplayed as a torturer.

With those final thoughts, the finale ended and the dancers and the hands vanished. Mathias Lourdes reverted to his original state as he collapsed face first onto the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Rose panted as he examined his injuries. "To think that someone could do this much while doing so little." Rose mused.

Rose turned away from Mathias' body. "No time to waste, I should get these patched up before I even think of returning to the fight."

Rose looked back at Mathias' corpse. "There is no such thing as justifiable revenge, Mathias." Rose said. "If myself and the others had followed your logic, we would've killed a lot of innocent people after our banishment."

"Revenge is nothing but an evil melody that seduces people with its lovely sound. After the song has finished, people are left feeling hollow from their actions. That is, if their quest for revenge doesn't completely destroy them first. Melodies, figurative and literal, are supposed to fill people with joy. Revenge doesn't do that at all."

"I'm sorry you had to learn that the hard way," Rose continued, "but sadly, you didn't give me much of a choice."

Rose turned away from Mathias' body. However, he spoke one last thing before leaving entirely. "I'm sorry about what happened to your king's sister, but that doesn't justify what is happening now. I'll see to it myself that this goes no further if I have to."

A.N: Rose is actually not one of my favorite characters. I do like the guy, but not on the level of Shinji, Ichigo, or Rukia. However, I do think that Kubo should have spent more time developing his abilities (along with plenty of other characters). Bleach, as good as it is, could be much better if more characters were developed and less time focusing on the guys fans really love (sometimes I think Kubo focuses on Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Kenpachi too much because of their popularity). I just hope the last Arc ties up all the loose ends.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I won't reveal too much for the next chapter, but I will tell you that I intend on revealing a little something of my own design and that it focuses on another battle involving the remaining Royal Fracciónes. Until than, keep your eyes peeled and keep on reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Complacency

A.N: Currently, I'm off to orientation at my new college. Good news though, I've got my laptop with me, so the flow of work isn't going to change.

Anyways, this chapter focuses on another showdown between a Soul Reaper and one of the Royal Fracciónes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Complacency**

The Royal Fracciónes had trained together for years. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Well, not so much for weaknesses. After years of training under their master and king, the six of them had been certain they had covered up all their weaknesses to better serve the man they all idolized on the level of religious zealots. That was why when the remaining five felt Mathias Lourdes' spiritual pressure vanish, they were all stunned.

Well, it was not just because of an arrogant sense of superiority that had come from training under the king himself, it was also the fact that each member was close with one another. Because of the years Benito had preached harmony, they had all taken it to heart and got along better than most groups of Arrancar in general and had a mutual respect for one another. So it was not just shock that came from feeling Mathias die, but also sadness.

Fielhombre Guardia sighed as he lowered his head in a brief prayer out of respect for his fallen comrade. "It appears that the Royal Fracciónes will from now on be just five…His Majesty would never replace any of us."

"Your king has got you under his thumb, hasn't he."

Fielhombre glared at the owner of the voice. Kensei Muguruma looked down at his opponent. "Since Rose is giving it his all, I guess I can't be caught slacking off."

"I see, and this Rose is the one who defeated Mathias?"

"You bet your sorry ass he was." Kensei grinned, proud of his comrade.

"Che, Mathias may be dead but I'd appreciate it if you didn't underestimate us." Fielhombre said angrily.

"You shouldn't talk so big when one of your buddies dies, pal." Said Kensei. "It just sounds like crappy bravado."

"I won't allow you to belittle a comrade of mine like that, Soul Reaper. I advise you to stop before you anger me. Angering me will be the biggest and last mistake you will make."

Kensei grinned at this. "Make my day, pal." He said, pulling down his Hollow Mask.

The remaining members of the Royal Fracciónes were not the only ones to sense Mathias Lourdes' death. Halibel's Fracciónes had sensed it as well. The three girls were already well aware of Mathias' reputation as an effective torturer who could kill you without much effort on his own part. So to come to the realization that he had been defeated and killed by an enemy was shocking for the three of them.

Emilou Apacci felt something else: Frustration. And she was taking it out on the nearest Soul Reaper. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She screamed, kicking the downed man repeatedly.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Apacci?" Mila Rose smirked. "Don't tell me you were crushing on Mathias? Didn't know you liked tattoos."

That was Mila Rose' way of coping, trying to make light of the situation. That of course did not sit well with Apacci. "Oh screw you, you cow! You know that's not why I'm upset!"

Apacci looked down at the ground. "The Royal Fracciónes…the six of them are monsters in their own right. They always seemed so out of reach for the three of us. And then for one of them to die so early in the invasion just pisses me off."

For once, Mila Rose agreed with Apacci. Sun-Sun simply remained silent throughout this tirade of Apacci's. "Well, if things go the way we planned, we'll be remembered too." Said Apacci.

The deer-woman turned to her two compatriots. "Well, come on! It's not too far away, right?"

Leocadio Lope was in shock as well. He shook his head in sadness, knowing that his opponent would not dare attack him with his guard down (Leocadio could tell he was the honorable-to-a-fault type).

"Mathias…damn…" He muttered sadly.

"I'm surprised that your comrade's death is affecting you so much." Jūshirō Ukitake admitted.

"Mathias was a comrade, one who the rest of us shall pay our respects to once this is over." Leocadio said sternly.

"But before that," Leocadio continued, "when this particular battle is over I should track down the guy who defeated him. Revenge is good closure after all, and I certainly can't let it slide that the guy who beat Mathias had the nerve to embarrass the Royal Fracciónes. I just hope I get there before Fielhombre or Palmira beat me to the punch, those two have been preaching retribution ever since Lady Alondra's death."

"Umm…could you stop talking to yourself and focus on our fight?" Jūshirō asked.

"Argh!" Leocadio realized his mistake. "I can't believe I got distracted like that again. Palmira always said I shouldn't be so careless."

What is with this guy? Jūshirō thought, sweat-dropping at the serious looking man's childish quirk.

"All right," Leocadio decided, "no more getting distracted, I need to kill this guy and then hunt down the bastard that killed Mathias."

Leocadio pointed his Zanpakutō at Jūshirō in the manner of a challenge. "Taking that into consideration I'm on a rather tight schedule. That being said, I do hope you'll give me a good challenge, Captain Ukitake."

Jūshirō raised his own Zanpakutō in response. "I intend to," he replied, "just remember that you asked for this."

I need to end this quickly, Jūshirō thought, this is an enemy I can't afford to take too long with and run the risk of making my tuberculosis flare up.

"Let's rock!" Leocadio screamed, making the first move in the fight.

Leocadio grinned and leapt at Jūshirō, swinging the short sword at the Squad 13 Captain. Jūshirō quickly blocked the attack with his own Zanpakutō. With his grin widening, Leocadio threw a punch straight at Jūshirō's face. Because of how close they were, Jūshirō could not dodge the punch and was pushed back several feet.

Damn, Jūshirō thought, I had no time to dodge that. It's almost like sparring with…

Not wanting to give his opponent any time to recover, Leocadio ran towards Jūshirō as he recovered. Screaming with maniacal joy, Leocadio swung at Jūshirō repeatedly. Jūshirō, gritting his teeth in frustration, blocked each attack with little effort. This continued until Leocadio suddenly attempted to sweep Jūshirō's leg. While doing something in a sword fight would normally be impossible, the close proximity between Leocadio and Jūshirō permitted the Royal Fracciónes to do something that most would consider quite underhanded.

Jūshirō managed to balance himself to avoid falling over, only to see Leocadio's blade coming straight at his face. Eyes widening, Jūshirō quickly blocked the blade. I have to make some distance, Jūshirō thought, his fighting style may be that of a berserker but…

Jūshirō's thoughts were suddenly cut off by Leocadio's fist flying at him again. Jūshirō quickly raised his hand. "Bakudō #8, Seki!"

Leocadio's fist was reflected off Jūshirō's hand. The Arrancar's eyes widened in surprise at this. Wanting to send him back, Jūshirō followed up with another spell. "Hadō #4, Byakurai!"

Leocadio cried out as the pale lightning went straight through his body. He leapt back as Jūshirō regained his full balance. The two glared at one another.

"I'm actually surprised you've managed to keep up so far," Leocadio admitted, "aren't you sick or something?"

Jūshirō nodded. "I am," he replied, "but every once in awhile I'm healthy enough to take part in fights like this."

Leocadio smirked. "Lucky me," he said.

"I beg to differ."

Leocadio chuckled. "Heh, you talk like I'm the arrogant one, yet here you are using low-level Kidō thinking that can stop me. Do you take me that lightly?"

"Not at all," Jūshirō replied, "I simply had to make some distance between us, otherwise you would've been permitted to continue your berserker-like strategy."

Leocadio raised an eyebrow as Jūshirō looked at the short Zanpakutō he held. "That's a very small sword you hold," said Jūshirō, "I guess you prefer getting up close and personal, huh?"

Leocadio was surprised. He then quickly got over his surprise and chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, I do."

"So I guess my theory was correct."

Leocadio nodded. "I use the size of this blade to get in close with my enemies. Once I'm close, I throw bone crunching punches and kicks that only a master of Flash Step, Sonido, or any one of those speed techniques can dodge."

Leocadio smirked. "I'm actually impressed," Leocadio admitted, "tell me, how did you manage to figure that out?"

Jūshirō smirked back. "My closest friend uses a similar strategy," he replied, "he uses the short blade to get in close, and once the enemy cannot dodge his attack, he strikes with a longer blade."

"Ooh, interesting," said Leocadio, "but nostalgia can't be the only reason you figured me out."

Jūshirō nodded. "You were careless," he told him, "you shouldn't reveal your main strategy so early in a fight. What you should've done was lull me into believing something else was your strategy. Afterwards, you would've changed it and caught me off guard to the point where I could not recover."

Leocadio narrowed his eyes. "Damn, I was careless again."

"Oh well," he continued, "I guess I'll just have to step up my game."

Leocadio was suddenly cloaked in a crimson red aura of spiritual pressure. "As I'm sure you've discovered by now, the Royal Fracciónes are all Captain-class fighters." He said. "Fighters who were trained by His Majesty himself."

Jūshirō simply remained where he stood as Leocadio continued his speech. "Now, each of us have our own special talents. Fielhombre is a hand-to-hand master, Pastor is the fastest of the six of us, you get the idea. But me, I prefer versatility. Why do you think I fight with my blade and my body."

Leocadio smirked evilly. "What I'm about to show you is the true picture of versatility, Captain Ukitake. Once I enter this form, it matters very little if you fight me at close range or long range, because I'll still get you!"

"Now raze, Dragón!"

Jūshirō narrowed his eyes as Leocadio's body changed. Red wings sprouted from his back, red scale-like armor formed all over his body. Realizing what he had to do, Jūshirō quickly acted.

"All waves rise and become my shield, lightning strike and become my blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!"

Jūshirō's one sword became two attached to a chain. Leocadio laughed as he took on the form of a human dragon. "Really now, what did I say about taking me lightly? All you're going to do is release your Shikai against me?"

Jūshirō gritted his teeth in frustration at this. It's not that I'm taking him lightly, Jūshirō thought, but the last time I used my Bankai…I was hospitalized for months. That was the worst my tuberculosis had ever been.

"Well, I guess I can just force you to use it. I've got no problem with being forceful to achieve the ends I or my superiors desire." Leocadio smirked before adding evilly. "How do you think I attained my title, Leocadio of the Burning Sands?"

Jūshirō's eyes widened at what his opponent was implying. "I sure as hell didn't get it from holding nice, peaceful tea parties with those who would defy His Majesty's will." Leocadio continued.

Jūshirō, for the first time in a long time, glared at his opponent with pure hatred. "You're a monster."

"Sticks and stones, Captain Ukitake, it's not like I didn't give them a choice." Said Leocadio. "Because I gave them a choice. Hell, we all did. If you're going to be angry at someone, be angry at the guys who were stupid enough to refuse His Majesty's offer."

"But, I'm getting distracted from the task at hand…again. I didn't come here to justify burning my leader's enemies to a crisp. I came here to fulfill his desire for world peace. Clearly you're in the way, so I'm just going to have to add you to a very long kill list."

Leocadio flew into the air. "Now stop, drop, and scream, Captain Ukitake!"

Leocadio breathed fire out of his maw. Jūshirō calmly reacted and absorbed the flames into one of his blades. The energy traveled through the chain connecting the blades. Jūshirō held up the other blade and sent the flames right back at Leocadio. Leocadio folded his wings and dived down, dodging his own attack.

"So that's what his Shikai does." Leocadio mused to himself.

Well, I guess burning this guy to a crisp is out of the question. Bah, what do I care? I did say this is the picture of versatility. So, let's show some versatility. Leocadio grinned. Hell, who knows, I might still burn him.

Folding his wings, Leocadio sped towards Jūshirō. The Squad 13 Captain readied Sōgyo no Kotowari. "Los Garras!"

Leocadio bared his claws at Jūshirō. He thrusted the first claw, which Jūshirō caught. He quickly followed up with the second claw that Jūshirō knocked away with his free blade. Leocadio grinned at this.

Gotcha! He thought.

Leocadio spat more fire at Jūshirō who did not have Sōgyo no Kotowari to defend him this time. The flames struck Jūshirō and enveloped him, sending him backwards. Leocadio grinned as he watched the flames dance around Jūshirō's body. The flames were suddenly dispersed by a blast of Spiritual Pressure. Jūshirō was charred, but looked otherwise okay. He looked at Leocadio.

"Those are strong flames, but they're nowhere near Master Genryūsai's." Jūshirō deadpanned.

Leocadio smirked. "Based on the dossier we got on that old geezer, not many flames are. But comparing my flames to that of Ryūjin Jakka is just not fair, especially when mine can still get the job done."

Leocadio flew at Jūshirō once more. Thinking he would try the same tactic he had used before, Jūshirō prepared to counter. However, Leocadio surprised him when he grabbed the blade he had held out in front of him. "Garra!"

Leocadio drove his free claw into Jūshirō's chest. Jūshirō gasped in pain at this. Leocadio knew Jūshirō still had one more free blade, so he chose not to breath fire. He opted for a more barbaric attack instead. "Los Colmillos!"

Leocadio leaned forward and bit Jūshirō on the neck. Jūshirō fired out at this. Leocadio then pushed off of his opponent's body, taking a chuck of Jūshirō's flesh with him. Jūshirō clutched his bleeding neck and glared at Leocadio, who was smirking while wiping the blood from his mouth. He groaned in discomfort at the taste of Jūshirō's blood.

"As much as I enjoy causing pain, I really do hate the taste of blood." Leocadio groaned.

Jūshirō raised an eyebrow. "Than don't bite people."

Leocadio's eyes widened. "Dammit!" He cursed himself for his lack of common sense…again.

Leocadio brandished his claws. "Okay, no more biting," he said, "let's just finish this off with my best attack!"

Leocadio charged Jūshirō at extremely high speeds. "Caza del Dragón!" He shouted.

Jūshirō's eyes widened in surprise at Leocadio's speed. Leocadio was soon in front of him, slashing at him repeatedly with his claws. Jūshirō cried out repeatedly as Leocadio continued his vicious onslaught him. Leocadio finished his barrage with two simultaneous slashes in the form of an X that sent Jūshirō backwards.

Leocadio laughed as Jūshirō struggled to his feet. "You really shouldn't be getting up after that." He said arrogantly. "Than again, you're probably still alive because I took out the part where I tear your throat out with my teeth."

Jūshirō gasped, coughing up blood that was not due to his tuberculosis. I won't win if I keep fighting like this, Jūshirō thought grimly, I thought I could win this with just Shikai, but I can't.

He sighed. I guess that's my fault. I've been getting lazier by the year because my disease has forced me to rest more often.

He looked at Leocadio. This guy…he's strong, Jūshirō continued, he'll kill me unless I do something about it.

He quickly came to a decision. There's no choice, he decided grimly, Captain Unohana will understand…I hope.

"I was hoping I could beat you with Shikai." Jūshirō admitted.

Leocadio looked at Jūshirō. "But I messed up, I'll admit that." He continued. "You're strong. In fact, you're stronger than me when I'm using Shikai."

"So, it begs the question," Jūshirō deadpanned, "are you stronger than me when I use Bankai?"

Leocadio's eyes widened. "Bankai," Jūshirō's blades started shining, "Sōgyo no Handan."

The blades merged and then split into three balls of light. The first ball of light formed into a katana that rested in Jūshirō's hand. The other two formed into two giant fish. Leocadio raised an eyebrow at this.

"The hell?" Leocadio was confused. "You're going to fight me with two giant fish?"

Jūshirō let a rare smirk grace his lips. It had been a long time since he had used this power. It was just like old times when he was a confident Academy Student with Shunsui.

"I'm not sure you realize the situation you are in," said Jūshirō, "my Bankai is incredibly unique."

"Yeah, it's unique alright. Unique in the sense that it's probably the only edible Bankai." Leocadio deadpanned.

"Wrong," said Jūshirō, "my Bankai is unique because it is the only Bankai capable of thinking for itself."

Leocadio's eyes widened in surprise at this. "While Sajin Komamura's Bankai creates a new warrior in the form of a giant, it is incapable of thinking for itself. It is bound by Komamura's movements and commands."

"Sōgyo no Handan, however, is different," Jūshirō began, "it creates two beings, these fish, that are capable of thinking for themselves. They strategize and fight together, without my guidance."

"In fact," Jūshirō continued, "the only thing I tell them is who the enemy is and that if I die, they die as well."

Leocadio was shocked at this powerful ability. Oh man, he thought, how much spiritual pressure does this guy have to be able to create and maintain live beings?

"No wonder you've been a captain for such a long time…and no wonder you haven't succumbed to your disease yet." Leocadio noted.

Jūshirō nodded. "That is true," he said, "in fact, I haven't used this Bankai in years because of that very disease. It takes so much out of me that my tuberculosis will act up in a very bad way."

Fighting three on one is not a good idea. Leocadio thought.

However, he continued, I won't back down. If I retreat now, I will damage the pride of the Royal Fracciónes and His Majesty himself! Damaging His Majesty's pride is something I could never forgive myself for! I will continue to fight!

The twin fish flew at Leocadio. Leocadio spat fire at the fish, only for one to absorb the flames. The other vanished and reappeared behind Leocadio and breathed the fire that the first fish had absorbed.

Crap! Leocadio cursed.

Leocadio flew into the air. He looked down at Jūshirō, who looked calm in spite of his injuries. He mentioned that if he died, those damn fish would die. It's like His Majesty once said: 'Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies.'

Leocadio flew at Jūshirō and swung one of his claws at Jūshirō, who effortlessly blocked the attack. Leocadio raised his free claw. Jūshirō smirked at him again.

"Tell me something, if the fish know that if I die, they die as well, what do you think would happen if I am threatened?"

Leocadio's eyes widened at what the Captain was insinuating. A fish suddenly appeared off to the side and spat fire at Leocadio. He did not have time to dodge the attack, and was sent backwards from his own flames. Leocadio cried out in pain. The flames the fish used were just as strong as his own. The charred Arrancar recovered quickly and glared at Jūshirō. "You bastard," Leocadio spat, "why the hell can't you just lay down and die?"

"I think the tuberculosis has made it clear that I am rather hard to kill." Jūshirō retorted.

"You think you can just act so cocky when you're covered in blood?" Leocadio shouted angrily. "Forget that! I'm gonna tear your damn face off! That'll shut you up!"

Leocadio flew at Jūshirō. "Caza del Dragón!"

Leocadio prepared his ultimate attack once more. only for a wall of fire to separate him and Jūshirō. Out of the corner of both eyes, Leocadio saw the fish breathing fire.

Both of those damned fish could use my fire! Leocadio thought. This Bankai was also an advanced version of his Shikai! If one absorbed my flames, the other can use it as well!

Leocadio then saw Jūshirō leap into the air. "Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku!"

Golden chains wrapped around Leocadio. No! Leocadio thought frantically.

The fish then appeared at Leocadio's sides. "You called me cocky," said Jūshirō, "while you are probably right, it is also the pot calling the kettle black. You got complacent in your own power and forgot about that one thing you prided yourself on, versatility."

"You did not adapt to Sōgyo no Handan, and now you must pay the price."

Leocadio watched in horror as both fish breathed fire. The flames struck him on both sides, simultaneously.

The combined flames were powerful enough to cause fatal damage to the Arrancar. By the time the flames dispersed. Leocadio was nothing more than a charred, blackened form of his old self that quickly crumbled to ash.

Jūshirō breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his opponent defeated. His Bankai dispersed in a flash of light. The second this happened, Jūshirō doubled over and started coughing up blood violently. His tuberculosis was starting to act up violently. Even worse than it had the last time he used Bankai.

In spite of the pain he was in and the fact that he was having difficulty breathing, Jūshirō managed a smile.

It was worth it, he thought, it was worth it.

With that, Jūshirō Ukitake blacked out from the pain he was in.

Pastor Olegario gasped in shock as Leocadio's Spiritual Pressure vanished from his senses. "Ah hell," he muttered in shock, "Leocadio too?"

He sighed. "Damn," he said, "well, at least the guy he fought has a faint Spiritual Pressure at the moment. I can pay a quick visit to him after I'm done with this one."

He smirked as he held Nanao Ise aloft. "You were too damn slow, you know that?" He said disdainfully.

"I don't blame you," Pastor continued, "speed kills, especially when it's my speed."

Pastor held up his hand. "His Majesty wanted us to spare the captains so they could watch their precious Seireitei burn. I don't see a Haori on you, so I hope you've made your peace, Lieutenant."

Before Pastor could deal the finishing strike, a new enemy sped towards him. Pastor noticed this and dropped Nanao. He grabbed a fist that ended up being inches from his face. He then grabbed a second fist that quickly followed up the attack. He locked eyes with his assailant.

"And who the hell are you?" Pastor asked.

Yoruichi Shihōin smirked. "Someone who's faster."

A.N: Yeah, probably saw that one coming, huh? Pastor is the fastest Arrancar alive, so yeah, of course he's going to go head to head with the Flash Master herself. Personally, I'm looking forward to writing that fight. You would not believe how many things changed from the original ideas I had for this story. This was actually one of the things that remained constant.

So, about Jūshirō's Bankai and Jūshirō in general. I liked what I came up with for its design. It's basically a powered up version of his Shikai that actually has the ability to think for itself. Now, with Jūshirō, I like to think that he could actually be as strong, if not, stronger than Shunsui (who's easily one of the strongest in the series right now), if not for his disease. It's clear that his disease is slowing him down. Think about it, even with the disease he's been a captain for at least 200 years. I'd like to know how strong he'd be without the disease, hence the powerful Bankai.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one!


	5. Chapter 5: Speed Kills

A.N: Now this is a chapter I've been looking forward to. I don't believe I've ever mentioned this, but I really want Kubo to expand on Yoruichi's powers at some point. Based on simple speculation, it's clear that she ranks among the strongest characters in the series and I want to see that power in action. Until than, we'll just have to settle for my attempt to do her power justice in this chapter. Enjoy, everyone.

**Chapter 5: Speed Kills**

Yoruichi Shihōin and Pastor Olegario; they were both regarded by their peers as the fastest. Yoruichi was known as the Flash Master. Pastor was known as the Fastest Arrancar. Now, they were staring each other down with anticipation and killing intent.

Kisuke Urahara suddenly appeared behind Yoruichi. He gave her his usual grin. "You shouldn't run off like that, Yoruichi." He said.

Yoruichi did not take her eyes off Pastor. "Just take Lt. Ise off the battlefield to get treated, Kisuke."

"What about you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yoruichi smirked. "I'm going to take care of this guy."

Kisuke looked at Pastor and then nodded. "Alright, I'll leave him in your capable hands. Don't go leaving me alone with Tessai, you're a lot more fun to hang out with than he is."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I'll tell him you said that, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Kisuke gingerly picked Nanao up and hoisted her over his back. "Do what you got to do, Yoruichi."

With that, Kisuke vanished from sight. Pastor narrowed his gaze at Yoruichi. "So, you dare to say that you are faster than me?" Pastor asked.

Yoruichi nodded. "What, do you think I was given the title Flash Master for nothing? Do you even know who you're dealing with, Boy?"

Pastor's eyes widened in surprise when he realized just who he was fighting. He smirked after getting over his surprise. "Well I'll be damned, I must've done something right at some point in my life. I never would've guessed I'd meet Yoruichi Shihōin of all people on the battlefield."

"So you _have_ heard of me."

Pastor nodded. "His Majesty gave us dossiers on all of the heavy hitters in the Soul Society. I had hoped that I would find either you or Captain Soifon at some point during this invasion."

Pastor grinned. "I'm actually honored to meet you, Flash Master." He said with genuine admiration. "You would not believe how boring it is to fight people who are too slow to keep up with me. It's actually a breath of fresh air to have a chance to fight someone as fast as you."

Pastor leapt back with Sonido. "Do indulge me for awhile," he requested, "I would very much like to test my skills against you."

Yoruichi smiled as Pastor continued. "To prove myself better than the greatest user of Flash Step is my ultimate goal. After that, I will no longer be Pastor Olegario, the Fastest Arrancar. No, I will become something much more. I will gain the title as the Fastest Being."

Pastor got into his own fighting stance. "Let's see who's the best, right here, right now."

Yoruichi laughed in excitement. "I won't deny I'm excited about testing my skills against someone who could match my speed. Very well, Pastor, I'll indulge your desire. Let's find out who's the best."

Yoruichi and Pastor sped towards one another at blinding speeds that were impossible to follow unless you were an experienced captain. Every second, they appeared to be in a different place, throwing punches at one another.

Yoruichi grabbed Pastor's arms and threw him over her shoulder. Pastor landed on a wall and propelled himself back at her. Their fists connected, creating a shockwave.

At that moment, anyone could have seen the two grinning in excitement and in anticipation for what would happen in their fight.

Palmira Halibel whistled in appreciation at the sudden increase in Pastor Olegario's Spiritual Pressure. While she had not known him as long as someone like Fielhombre Guardia did, she did know that Pastor's high Spiritual Pressure often came from his excitement.

While his bloodlust was not on the level of the feral Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Pastor definitely loved to fight and would not hesitate to dominate his opponents. He simply loved to prove his strength. His Majesty had seen this in Pastor and encouraged his endeavors to prove himself. Next to Fielhombre himself, Pastor was easily the most loyal of the Royal Fracciónes. In fact, the only person that could ever dissuade Pastor from fighting is His Majesty himself. Even Fielhombre, who Pastor openly admits is stronger than he is, cannot stop him from fighting. This is especially the case when Pastor meets an enemy who really excites him. Palmira could only guess that he was fighting an enemy like that right now.

"Whoever he's fighting must be fast," Palmira said knowingly, "Pastor loves speed and hates slowness. The guy's got a one-track mind when it comes to stuff like that."

Palmira turned back to her opponent. "Hey, Red, you ready for another round yet?"

Manami Enomoto coughed up some blood and struggled to her feet, clutching a stab would from Palmira's trident. "Bring it." She said sharply.

I have to end this, Manami thought, Captain Ukitake's Spiritual Pressure is very weak. His tuberculosis must've acted up!

Palmira smirked. "This isn't a tea party, Red. Either shape up, or I fill you with more holes than swiss cheese."

The fight between Yoruichi and Pastor remained almost invisible. All an untrained eye could possibly see is the dust and wind being kicked up from the high speed attacks Pastor and Yoruichi were throwing at one another. Pastor was getting more excited by the minute as he continued to fight with his newfound rival.

Finally! He thought. Finally I've found someone who can challenge my speed. Never in my life have I ever found someone I can fight at full speed. Now that I have, I've gotta say, the feeling is…

Pastor and Yoruichi's fists collided once more.

…amazing! Pastor finished his train of thought.

"You are fast." Yoruichi grinned.

"You are too." Pastor replied.

"It's great to see that you can match me at my full speed," Pastor continued, "now I know that holding back to test you wasn't a waste of my time."

Yoruichi nodded. "Ditto, I held back to test you as well. You're actually as fast as I am, Pastor."

The two leapt onto the two buildings parallel to one another. "I've only trained with my fellow Fracciónes," Pastor explained, "none of them are fast enough to keep up with me at my full speed."

Yoruichi nodded. "The only person who has come close to me was Soifon. You were actually right about one thing. It's a breath of fresh air to fight someone as fast as you."

Pastor nodded. "Of course it is," Pastor said, "people like us should only fight those who can match our skills. It really is a shame that we are the only two who can match one another."

"How so?"

"Simple, one of us is going to die today, and after that happens, nobody will be able to match us again." Pastor explained.

That was the kicker. Yoruichi knew at that moment there was something wrong with this guy's logic. "Then again, becoming the Fastest Being is a damn good consolation prize." Said Pastor. "That was the title I have desired ever since I became the Fastest Arrancar!"

Yoruichi remained silent as Pastor threw out his hands in excitement. "And once His Majesty has created our Utopia, he will grant me my greatest desire. I will soon become the Fastest Being and hold that title for all eternity."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "That's crap!" Yoruichi shouted. "Titles aren't eternal, they're just titles! Sure they immortalize you, but not in the way you're thinking."

Pastor raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi. "Titles can be eternal, Yoruichi," he insisted, "you just need the right…situation in order for it to be so."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yourichi asked.

"His Majesty has the ability to absorb Spirit Energy and make it his own." Pastor explained. "Once he does so, he can either merge it with his own body, or share it with someone else and make them stronger. As you know, a spirit's life span is the amount of power they actually possess. It is why the Head Captain has lived for as long as he has."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization. "No…you're not actually…"

Pastor smirked. "That's right, I have worked out a deal with His Majesty. As a reward for my years of loyal service and assisting in the fall of the Soul Reapers, he will provide me with a continuous amount of Spirit Energy to keep me in my prime. I will practically be immortal. More importantly, I will be the Fastest Being for all of eternity."

"That's insane!" Yoruichi shouted. "Your willing to help commit genocide just for that? Loyalty I can understand, but for something as selfish as what you desire?"

Pastor narrowed his gaze angrily. "I thought you of all people would understand," he growled at Yoruichi, "I want to be at the top. No, not just that. I want to stay at the top. What I am planning is the only way to remain at the top. You of all people _should_ understand, Yoruichi."

"I do understand," said Yoruichi, "I mean, there's nothing I'd like more than to remain in this hot young body for the rest of my days. But what you're talking about is just wrong! It's disrupting an order that's supposed to remain undisturbed."

"Ah, that's the thing, Yoruichi." Said Pastor. "That order you are speaking of, it will be changed soon. The order you speak of will be replaced with His Majesty's order. He will become the new God of the universe and his disciples will get their just rewards."

"I don't care how much I respect you and your speed, Yoruichi." Said Pastor. "I will not let you stand in the way of my goal, my desire, my reward!"

Yoruichi was angry. However, her anger was more directed at Benito Muerta than Pastor Olegario. Pastor's desires may be selfish and insane, but they were his goals. What was truly wrong was how Benito had used those desires.

That bastard, she thought angrily, he manipulated Pastor into a perfectly loyal soldier by using his desires. The guy would probably say and do anything to further his ambitions. Pastor won't believe it, but he's nothing more than a puppet. It makes me wonder if Benito will even follow through with his end of the bargain.

Pastor drew his Zanpakutō. "Since you have gone from a worthy rival to an annoying pest, you give me no choice but to use this against you. Once I take this form, even you, the great Flash Master, will not be able to keep up with me."

Is he going to do it? Yoruichi thought.

"Hunt, Guepardo!"

An orange aura covered Pastor's body. After a few seconds of increasing Spiritual Pressure, the aura vanished and revealed Pastor in spotted-armor, like a Cheetah. His hands and feet had become catlike claws. He had even grown some fangs, which were shown from his confident, feral smirk.

"This is a Resurreción befitting the Fastest Arrancar alive." Pastor introduced. "In this form, even you, the great Flash Master, cannot hope to keep up with my movements."

At that moment Pastor appeared in front of Yoruichi with one of his claws raised. Yoruichi's eyes widened. How could he be here? He was still at the other end of the building! Pastor slashed Yoruichi. Blood spurted out of her four deep cuts. Yoruichi cried out in pain as Pastor went all the way to the other end of the building. He stopped; Yoruichi took a quick glance to see why. At that moment, Pastor appeared right behind her and kicked her in the back. His claws dug into her flesh. As Yoruichi cried out once again she noticed something at the other end of the building. Pastor was still there! Wait, no, he was vanishing from that spot. Yoruichi's eyes widened upon realization. Afterimages! He was moving so fast he was creating afterimages of himself. Granted, she could do that, but he did it without looking like he was about to move.

Pastor's kick sent Yoruichi into a building. He grinned confidently. This woman had managed to keep up with him before, but now that he was using Guepardo, there was no way she could catch him. He would soon gain the title he had coveted for years.

Pastor Olegario, the Fastest Being Alive. It's got a nice ring to it. He thought, confidently.

Yoruichi struggled to her feet. "Damn," she muttered to herself, "even I can't move that fast."

Yoruichi looked at the confident looking Pastor. "Your boss found one hell of a fighter in you, Pastor."

Pastor grinned, knowing this would probably be the highest praise he received from this soon-to-be-dead woman.

"That being said," Yoruichi continued, "if you think I'm giving up just because I'm now realizing how strong you really are, you've got another thing coming."

Pastor smirked as Yoruichi Flash Stepped towards him. The Flash Master threw several punches and kicks that he effortlessly blocked with his own arms. "You know something," Pastor said, "what I'm failing to understand is why you of all people do not understand my goal."

Pastor caught a kick and looked Yoruichi in the eye. "Surely you cannot truly believe that what I seek to achieve is wrong?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at Pastor. "I do, and I'll gladly explain why if you let me."

Yoruichi continued her assault on Pastor. Pastor continued to effortlessly block each attack. "There may have been a time where I was the way you are right now. I was cocky, arrogant. I thought once I became the fastest, I would stay the fastest. I was like that, growing up as the pampered Princess of the Shihōin Clan and the firstborn child of one of the clans greatest heads. This man was my father and master."

Yoruichi's eyes darkened. "But one day, my father contracted a fatal disease and died within the year. That was the year where I, with a heavy heart, was promoted to the Shihōin Clan Head, Captain of Squad 2, and Commander of the Stealth Force. It was the most bittersweet day I've ever lived through. But, it also taught me something that proves that your line of thinking is wrong, Pastor."

"I realized when my father died that nothing was permanent. Titles, power, all of that is temporary." Yoruichi explained.

Pastor narrowed his eyes, angry at his views being challenged. He thrusted a palm forward that struck Yoruichi in the chest. His claws dug into her. Yoruichi coughed up blood but quickly recovered and leapt back. She gritted her teeth and continued her story.

"When I realized that, I sought to not just improve myself, but the next generation." Yoruichi continued. "That was why I took such an interest in my successor's training. Hell, I'm not exaggerating when I say that one day, she'll surpass me. She'll become the next Flash Master."

"That's too bad," Pastor growled, "because you're all going to die today."

Yoruichi shook his head. "No, Pastor," she said, "we'll live on, but I digress at the moment."

"My father's death and training Soifon made me realize that the only thing permanent in this world is memory. We become immortalized as long as there are those who remember us. And there's no better way to remember people than by continuing their legacy. I'm continuing my father's legacy, just as Soifon will continue mine when I one day die."

"Don't you get it, Pastor? It doesn't matter if we live forever or not, all that matters is that we leave a legacy to be admired and to be continued by the next generation." Yoruichi concluded. "That is why we have generations in this world."

Pastor shook in anger. There were three things in this world that he truly hated. One was slowness. The second was when someone insulted his master. The third was when someone dared to challenge his beliefs.

"What kind of crap is that?" Pastor asked angrily. "Legacies? Generations? What's the point in building a legacy when you're not around to enjoy what you've built? I will become the Fastest Being Alive, and I will stay that way forever!"

Pastor got into what looked like a predatory stance. "Let's solve this dispute with our fists, Yoruichi Shihōin! We'll see who's ideals are stronger!"

Pastor leapt at Yoruichi and appeared in front of her in less than a second, leaving another afterimage behind. Yoruichi barely managed to block the attack. She then felt Pastor grab her arm. She realized too late that he was swinging himself into her head to kick her. Yoruichi grunted in pain as she flew into a building. Pastor leapt at her once more. Yoruichi quickly got to her feet and blocked Pastor's flurry of attacks. In spite of her success with blocking, however, Yoruichi knew she was in a bad situation. She was completely on the defensive, that was no way to win a fight.

Pastor brought his palms to the side and thrusted them both into Yoruichi's abdomen. Yoruichi grunted in pain once again as the claws dug into her flesh. The force of the attack knocked her into the ground.

Pastor laughed maniacally as he completely overwhelmed the Flash Master. "Oh, you'll be 'remembered' alright." He said mockingly. "You'll be remembered as the one who could've matched the Fastest Being Alive."

"Sadly, Yoruichi," Pastor continued, "you're outmatched. What separates us is that I'm fighting for something greater than what you are fighting for: A title that will cement my status as one of the greats. I'm also fighting for His Majesty's dream. You are fighting for a dying empire and crappy ideals. Comparing the two, it's no wonder you can't beat me!"

Yoruichi got to her feet. "I'm not fighting for an empire or ideals."

This surprised Pastor. "I'm fighting because your king made it personal when he killed one of my students. I'm fighting because I want to protect what each generation has worked so hard to build. I won't let you ruin everything that we've built for over two millennia." She told him with absolute resolve.

A bright aura started to envelop Yoruichi. "You used your Resurreción to flaunt your 'superiority' in speed. Well, allow me to do the same with my own ace in the hole."

"Shunkō!"

The sound of crackling lightning fills the air. Pastor watches in awe as Yoruichi is enveloped in a bright white light. Lightning strikes the ground around her.

Pastor smirked. "So that's the famous Shunkō. When His Majesty told me of it in the dossier, I had thought that it was nothing but a pipe dream that I would see it in battle. I guess that's my mistake."

Much to Pastor's surprise, Yoruichi smirked back. "I'm afraid that's where you are wrong, Pastor. It was a mistake for you to force me to use this. Also, as for seeing it, I'm afraid you won't."

Yoruichi vanished. Pastor's eyes widened. He then grunted in pain as he felt himself get punched in the gut. He did not even see the fist that hit him. He then felt a punch to the chin. What was going on? Why could he not see her movements?

What he could only assume was a kick to the face sent him sprawling onto the ground. Yoruichi soon reappeared, still in her shining aura. Pastor struggled to his feet and glared at the Shihōin Princess. "How?" He asked. "How are you able to move faster than me?"

"Lightning moves at about 3700 miles a second," Yoruichi explained, "no matter how fast _you_ are, even you can't follow my movements or catch up to them for that matter."

"Oh really?" Pastor growled. "I'll show you, Bitch!"

Pastor charged at Yoruichi with Sonido. Yoruichi dodged the attack at the speed of lightning and reappeared above him just as fast. She kicked him right in the back and knocked him over. Yoruichi gracefully flipped over and delivered a punch to the downed Pastor, leaving a giant crater.

Yoruichi landed several feet in front of the crater and waited to see if Pastor would get to his feet. Much to her surprise, he did. Pastor was struggling, however, and was trying to focus on Yoruichi.

How? He thought. I've trained for years to gain the title I've wanted so badly! She's been out of a job for who knows how long! How does she still surpass my speed!

And furthermore, Pastor continued, how dare she be so selfish with her power! She shouldn't waste it by dying one day!

"You," Pastor growled, "why do you waste this power?"

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Pastor shouted. "You're going to die one day and waste this power! Why don't you seek to preserve your power eternally like I am?"

"I told you, Pastor," Yoruichi said flatly, "I'm not interested in becoming eternal. I'm more interested in leaving a legacy and passing that legacy onto my student, Soifon. I'm perfectly okay with her taking up everything I've left behind, because in a way that immortalizes me,"

Yoruichi looked at Pastor. "And now, once I defeat you, I will be the Fastest Being Alive. But you know something, Pastor? You will leave a legacy behind that I will take up. Because for a moment you were the Fastest Being Alive, and now it is my responsibility to continue and add to that legacy. As long as I do so, along with every generation that comes afterwards, you will be eternal, like you've always wanted."

Pastor's eyes widened as Yoruichi's words seemed to reach him. At that moment, Yoruichi vanished. The next moment, Pastor gasped as her fist went through his body in a fatal blow.

Pastor knew he was finished. That much was certain. But what he did next actually felt…satisfying. It certainly surprised him a bit. After all, if it had been a few days ago, he would have cursed Yoruichi for taking away his chance at eternity. Instead, however, he smiled.

"You win, Yoruichi," he said, "you are the Fastest Being Alive."

Pastor coughed up blood as his life started to slip from him. "Continue my legacy," he continued, "add to it and make it yours as well. Then, pass it onto your student so she can continue to immortalize the two of us."

His vision was fading. "And then…" he said weakly. "She'll pass on our legacy…and the cycle will continue…and each one of the Fastest Beings will be immortalized…forever."

Pastor Olegario collapsed onto Yoruichi's shoulder, dead. Yoruichi sighed, saddened at the death of a man who had been her rival in speed for such a brief yet memorable time. "I will make sure the universe never forgets you, Pastor." She said softly.

She laid Pastor's body down and looked around the burning Seireitei. "I should get moving," she said to herself, "Soul Society needs all the help they can get to turn the tide of this war."

With that, Yoruichi deactivated her Shunkō and Flash Stepped away.

Kisuke Urahara entered the Squad 4 Barracks with Nanao Ise draped over his shoulder. He looked around and grimaced at the amount of wounded. There was even an area where the dead had been separated. It was so high, and it was only going to get higher as this battle wore on. "Mr. Urahara!"

Yasochika Iemura ran up to Kisuke. Kisuke handed Nanao over to Iemura. "Make sure she gets good treatment." Said Kisuke. "The Soul Society is going to need all of their leaders by the time this war is over."

Iemura nodded. "Of course, Mr. Urahara, I'll make sure of it."

Iemura ran off with Nanao, immediately calling for a Surgery Team to see to Nanao's injuries. Kisuke sighed in relief and took a brief moment to sense for Yoruichi's Spiritual Pressure.

It seems to have calmed, Kisuke noted, I guess this means that Yoruichi beat that guy. Heh, I knew she would.

Kisuke then noticed something else. Oh my, he thought, it seems there are three presences close to Squad 4, that certainly isn't good.

"I take it you have sensed it as well, Kisuke?"

Kisuke turned in surprise to see Retsu Unohana walking towards him. "Ah, Captain Unohana, what are you doing here?"

"Normally I'd be here helping the wounded, but considering that three enemies are about to attack _my _hospital, I certainly can't just sit back and allow it to happen." Unohana said to Kisuke with a smile, a hint of her old personality returning.

Kisuke shivered, but nodded. "Well than," Kisuke said, "care to join me?"

"Gladly."

Three female Arrancar stood outside of the Squad 4 Barracks. Emilou Apacci grinned in anticipation. "Okay, it's time to get started!" She said excitedly.

A.N: Yoruichi's speech had a mixture of Dr. Hiruluk's speech from One Piece and Kankurō's speech to Sasori in Naruto (I believe fans of both series will know which ones I'm talking about). The thing is, I like to believe that one of the most important things you can do is leave a legacy for someone to pick up and then add to. That is what the next generation is for after all. Whatever legacy we leave, it is the responsibility of the next generation to pick it up, add to it, and make it their own, then leave that new legacy for the generation after. In a way, leaving a legacy is truly a way to immortalize yourself in the world.

Anyways, with Pastor dead (which is sad, because I was starting to get attached to him because I liked the character I made him into), half of the Royal Fracciónes have been defeated. Now, Halibel's Fracciónes are about to assault the Squad 4 Barracks. This may seem strange because of Halibel's reluctance to participate in the battle, but this will be explained in the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this fight scene. I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Royale

A.N: Been awhile since I've updated this story. But with the success of my multiple-anime crossover, I've kinda been focused on that. But, here it is, the sixth chapter of Endgame, enjoy everyone.

**Chapter 6: Battle Royale**

Emilou Apacci took a look at the Squad 4 Barracks. She then looked over her shoulder at Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sun-Sun. "All right you two, get in formation. It's time to unleash _him_."

Mila Rose and Sun-Sun nodded. The three got into a triangular formation. They each took out their respective weapons and slit their palms. As this happened, Apacci remembered why they were here in the first place.

_Flashback_

"You wished to speak with us, Your Majesty?" Sun-Sun inquired.

The three bowed respectfully as Benito Muerta smiled at the three loyal servants of his queen. "Yes, I did, Sun-Sun."

"It has been brought to my attention that you three possess a certain ability that can tip the scales in our favor during the upcoming battle in the Soul Society." Benito began. "I believe you know just what I am referring to."

Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun all nodded. It was just as he had said. They all knew what he was talking about. "This creature," Benito continued, "I believe Tia told me that you call him Ayon. He can certainly be an important addition to our cause."

"If you want us to summon him that is fine." Mila Rose spoke up. "We would gladly sacrifice one of our arms if it is to help you and Lady Halibel achieve your dream."

Benito's smile widened. "Sacrifice your arms? Goodness, we wouldn't want you to go _that_ far."

While Apacci wanted to shout at Benito for calling them down if that were the case, she managed to keep her temper in check. "With all due respect, Your Majesty," Apacci said carefully, "if that is the case, why did you call us down here?"

"Because I do want you to summon Ayon." Benito replied.

"But then we will have to sacrifice one of our arms, Sir." Said Mila Rose.

Benito shook his head. "Have you three ever wondered why that is?" He inquired.

The three looked at one another. Honestly, they had never once considered why that was. Their lack of response was all the answer Benito needed.

"When summoning a beast of pure power, a weak person must sacrifice more in order for the beast to appear." Benito explained.

Benito raised his hand to stop Mila Rose and Apacci from objecting to being called weak. "I am not implying that you are weak. I am simply saying that you could be stronger. I can make you all even stronger if you'd let me. Once you are stronger, you will be able to summon Ayon more easily than before."

Mila Rose looked at Benito. "There's obviously a catch," she said, "what would you have us do in return?"

"You mean other than continue your loyal services to myself and Tia?" Said Benito. "All I ask in return is that you three complete the assignment I am about to give you. Accept it, and I will grant you more power."

The three female Fracciónes looked at one another. Apacci then spoke up. "All right, Your Majesty, you've got yourself a deal. She said firmly. "Now what's this assignment you want us to complete?"

"It's quite simple, really," said Benito, "all I want is for you to unleash Ayon on the Squad 4 Barracks. Destroy their medical center, and the Soul Reapers will be thrown into disarray as they attempt to protect their wounded in different ways."

Sun-Sun raised an eyebrow at this. "Your Majesty, what about the incredibly powerful Captain of Squad 4 your dossier mentioned?"

Benito waved his hand dismissively. "Do not worry of Retsu Unohana. The woman has not drawn her sword in centuries. If she fights, she will be rusty. Even if she isn't, I have faith that Ayon can stop her. Only the Head Captain was capable of stopping him before."

Benito got up from his throne and walked to the three girls. "If that is all," he said, "allow me to grant you the power I promised you. I am a man of my word after all."

_End Flashback_

The blood on all three palms seemed to float out of the wounds. It then turned into three beams of red energy that came from the three wounds.

Ever since that power boost, Apacci thought, all we've needed to summon Ayon is a blood sacrifice. Praise be His Majesty, going about without an arm is a bitch!

"Now," Apacci shouted, "come forth, Ayon!"

The red energy started to form into an even larger mass that eventually took the shape of a creature of sorts. The red energy became fur and within minutes, the great beast known as Ayon was out and filled with bloodlust.

"Hey, Ayon!" Apacci shouted.

Much to her surprise, Ayon looked down at her. Deciding to try her luck once more, Apacci pointed at the Squad 4 Barracks. "We have an assignment for you," she told him, "destroy this entire building. Leave nothing left!"

Ayon looked at Apacci for a moment. Much to her surprise, and Mila Rose and Sun-Sun's surprise as well, Ayon roared in acknowledgement and stomped towards the Squad 4 Barracks.

"Well I'll be damned." Apacci muttered in amazement. "He actually listened to one of our orders for once."

"Perhaps the enhancements His Majesty gave us allowed us better control over him." Sun-Sun theorized.

"It's too bad," said a male voice, "you finally make your monster loyal to you, and now he's gonna get destroyed."

The three female Fracciónes turned to see Kisuke Urahara sitting on the roof. His Shikai, Benihime, was propped onto his shoulder. He grinned casually at them. "What's up, ladies?" He asked. "Lovely day we're having."

The three girls looked at Kisuke. Mila Rose then spoke up. "Since when does the Soul Society have homeless people fighting for them?"

Kisuke looked depressed at the fact that he had been called homeless. Another voice was laughing amusedly at what the woman had called him. Shinji Hirako walked into view and stood next to Kisuke.

"She's right you know," Shinji said to him, "you do look homeless."

"You're just jealous of my fashion sense." Urahara scoffed, taking out his fan. "Rags are back."

"When were they in?"

"Oh shut up."

"Hey, will you two stop arguing and focus on us?" Apacci shouted at them.

"Or better yet," she continued, gesturing to Ayon, "shouldn't you focus on Ayon? He's gonna rip your medical center apart if you don't stop him."

Much to their surprise, Kisuke and Shinji started laughing. "Listen, Girl, you have no idea what you're getting that monster into." Shinji said in between laughs. "That place is guarded by the Soul Society's scariest person."

"Oh, right," said Mila Rose, "you mean that woman that hasn't drawn her sword in hundreds of years."

"Trust me," Kisuke picked up the slack, "someone like her doesn't need to shake off any rust."

As Ayon neared the Squad 4 Barracks, destroying everything in his path, a lone woman stood in his way. Retsu Unohana smiled as the monster neared.

She called up to the beast. "I don't suppose you'll back down if I ask you to?"

The monster simply roared as it noticed the Squad 4 Captain. It made a beeline towards her, hoping to rip her apart before destroying the barracks. Unohana smiled. However, this smile was much more sinister. It was a smile that belonged to the person she was a long time ago. For the first time in hundreds of years, Retsu Unohana drew her Zanpakutō.

"I guess I can live with cutting you down." Said Unohana. "After all, there is no more tragic existence than living as a puppet."

"Ayon's too strong to let some old hag take him down." Apacci insisted. "As for you two, since we can't let you get in the way, we'll kill you ourselves."

Apacci took out her two chakrams and prepared to fight. Mila Rose drew her broadsword and prepared to do the same. However, Sun-Sun did nothing. She simply turned and prepared to leave. Apacci noticed this and glared at Sun-Sun.

"And just where the hell are you going?" Apacci asked.

"I have no interest in getting involved in this." Said Sun-Sun.

"Huh?" Apacci was surprised at this. "What the hell are you talking about? We always fight together."

"That means a lot coming from someone who was about to rush into a fight alone." Sun-Sun pointed out.

"Honestly," she continued, "do you two even realize who it is you're fighting?"

Apacci and Mila Rose shook their heads. Sun-Sun sighed in annoyance. "And you two wonder why I'm the brains of this trio." Sun-Sun said snobbishly. "The homeless man is Kisuke Urahara, the one who sealed Sōsuke Aizen, according to His Majesty."

"The man with the large overbite is Shinji Hirako, head of the recently created Visored Unit. They are a small but powerful group that has the powers of Soul Reapers and Hollows." Sun-Sun continued.

Shinji frowned at Sun-Sun's description of him. "My overbite's not that bad."

"It is." Kisuke told him bluntly.

"They are both extremely powerful combatants and you two wish to fight them. I don't think so, I'm leaving. I want no part of this. If you two wish to die than so be it. But I'm going to go hunt for someone who's actually in my lead."

With that, Sun-Sun left. Apacci exploded. "That bitch!" She screamed.

Apacci began a tirade of obscenities that went on for several minutes. Mila Rose eventually decided she had enough of her tirade and made it known.

"Shut it, Apacci!"

Apacci glared at Mila Rose. "That's the way Sun-Sun is," Mila Rose said, "if she wants to act like a damn snob, that's her prerogative."

Apacci scoffed. "Still, she's a bitch."

"Can't be helped," said Mila Rose, "let's just take care of these two."

"What? Even after what Sun-Sun said you still want to fight them?"

"Getting scared, Apacci?" Mila Rose grinned at her.

"Hell no," said Apacci, "I was wondering if you were."

Mila Rose glared at Apacci. "Besides," Apacci continued, "I want to see how powerful we've become from receiving His Majesty's enhancements."

With that, Apacci charged at Kisuke and swung one of her chakrams at Kisuke. Kisuke responded with a quick draw of his own weapon. Shinji decided to leave Kisuke to his work and focus on Mila Rose.

"So, are you sure you don't want to settle this with a date? You could be my first love, after all."

Mila Rose narrowed her eyes. "What do you think?"

Shinji sighed dramatically. "Can't be helped." He said, drawing his Zanpakutō.

With that, Mila Rose charged Shinji and swung her broadsword in a horizontal arc, intending to decapitate Shinji. Shinji gritted his teeth and blocked the attack.

Sun-Sun watched the two begin their battles with the very powerful Soul Reapers. She shook her head and looked at them disdainfully. "Those fools are going to get themselves killed." She said to herself.

Sun-Sun turned away. "Oh well, not my problem." She said dismissively.

With that, Cyan Sun-Sun left her comrades to their fate.

Emilou Apacci was a berserker in terms of fighting style. It was simply attack, attack, attack, and no defense. Screaming wildly and in joy, she kept swinging her weapons at Kisuke Urahara, who simply blocked each attack with ease. Raising her leg, Apacci attempted a horizontal kick straight at Kisuke's head. Kisuke easily blocked the attack with his arm. However, the force of the attack created a shockwave that blew across several roofs.

Kisuke whistled in appreciation at the attack. "That's some impressive physical strength you got." He said.

Apacci pushed herself off of Kisuke's body and tossed her chakrams. Grinning, Kisuke easily blocked both with Benihime and watched them return to Apacci. Apacci caught her weapons and charged a Cero at the tip of her horn. Screaming in fury, Apacci fired the Cero at Kisuke. Narrowing his eyes, Kisuke raised his free hand.

"Hadō #73, Sōren Sōkatsui!"

Kisuke's high level Kidō spell collided with the Cero, canceling it out. Apacci gritted her teeth in annoyance as a wall of smoke separated them.

"Hadō #32, Ōkasen!"

A yellow fireball shot through the smoke and struck Apacci in the chest. Apacci grunted in pain as she was flung off of the building and onto the ground. Kisuke came out of the smoke and looked down at Apacci.

The deer-woman got to her feet and glared at Kisuke. She leapt at him once more and went back to her berserker-strategy. Kisuke simply dodged each attack with ease while he studied his clearly inferior opponent.

She tends to get frustrated easily, Kisuke noted, not a good quality to have for someone who talks a big game.

Kisuke soon came to a decision. It's not fair for me to toy with her like this. I'll just end this right now.

Apacci swung her weapons in an x-like fashion. Kisuke leaned back and dodged the attack and made his move. He swung upwards and struck Apacci in the chest, sending her onto her back.

"Please don't get up," Kisuke told her, "I never liked finishing off weaker opponents. There's just no point to it, you know?"

Panting in anger, Apacci got to her feet. "I don't need your sympathy you damn hobo!" She shouted.

Kisuke sweat-dropped at this. But I already said I'm not homeless, he thought.

"Thrust," Apacci screamed, "Cierva!"

At the time Kisuke and Apacci's fight had been happening, Shinji Hirako and Franceska Mila Rose took their fight to another rooftop. Shinji, like Kisuke, was already bored with his opponent. Even with her enhancements, it was already clear that she was inferior to Shinji. Of course, it was to be expected. Shinji Hirako was the leader of the Visoreds, an extremely powerful group of Soul Reapers cursed with Hollow Powers as well. And Shinji was the leader of this group. Not only that, but even before the unwanted power up, Shinji had been well-known for being an incredibly powerful Soul Reaper. In spite of his childish attitude, Shinji had arguably been in the upper tier of captains in terms of strength during his tenure as captain.

Of course, do not tell that to Mila Rose. In spite of the difference in power, that she for some reason was not aware of, she was still certain she would win this.

While Mila Rose enjoyed fights like Apacci did, she did not opt for a berserker strategy. Instead, she fought with pure speed. In fact, out of the three members of Halibel's Fracciónes, she was the fastest. Meanwhile, Apacci was physically the strongest and Sun-Sun was the smartest (but do not tell that to Mila Rose either…same with Apacci).

Mila Rose spun and slashed at Shinji, only to grit her teeth in frustration as Shinji effortlessly blocked each attack with only his unreleased Zanpakutō. Mila Rose growled angrily at Shinji and leapt backwards.

She then charged Shinji at high speed. "Amanecer!" She shouted, slashing upwards.

Shinji blocked the attack, only to grunt as a wave of Spirit Energy sent him backwards.

"That had some power behind it." Shinji muttered to himself, noting the large crack in the roof created by the attack.

However, during this one moment he had been distracted, Mila Rose had leapt into the air with her sword raised above her head. "Crepúsculo!" Mila Rose shouted.

Mila Rose swung downwards, creating a large arc of Spirit Energy. Shinji's eyes widened as he quickly raised his Zanpakutō and blocked the attack. The blast, however, tore up part of his shirt and destroyed the building around him.

Shinji whistled in appreciation. "Yep, definitely a ton of power."

Shinji looked at Mila Rose, who was charging him once more. "But, still not enough." He said.

Mila Rose held out her sword to the side. "Mediodía!" Mila Rose shouted.

Another large arc of Spirit Energy shot at Shinji. The attack itself tore through the building next to the two combatants. Mila Rose smirked, thinking she had beheaded the leader of the Visoreds. However, her smirk quickly faded when she saw Shinji standing there, his blade having effortlessly blocked her attack.

"What…how…" Mila Rose began.

Shinji smirked and forced Mila Rose off balance. "That's what you get for being too eager for a fight." He told her. "Hadō #4, Byakuran!"

Mila Rose gasped as the Kidō spell went straight through her stomach, sending her to her knees. "You're not gonna win many battles when you charge in without even gauging how strong your opponent is, Hot Stuff, it's called being prepared." Shinji explained.

Mila Rose clutched her stomach and got to her feet. I won't lose to this bucktoothed freak show! Mila Rose mentally shouted. I am Queen Halibel's strongest subordinate!

"Eat your fill!" Mila Rose shouted. "Leona!"

Meanwhile, Retsu Unohana leapt into the air, dodging another fist thrown at her from Ayon. She smiled that same cold, dark smile as she led Ayon away from the Squad 4 Barracks. Ayon no longer cared about the tasks given to him by his masters. Right now, he only cared about crushing the powerful woman before him.

Unohana looked up at the monster with a twinge of sympathy. "You poor thing," she muttered, "all you know how to do is destroy."

Unohana lowered her head as memories started to flood back into her mind. "I remember a time when I was like that." She said to herself. "I'm just happy I stopped and liberated myself."

Unohana narrowed her eyes at the monster that continued to chase after her as well. "Once we are far enough from the Squad 4 Barracks, I will…liberate you as well."

Meanwhile, Kisuke Urahara watched as Apacci became an actual Deer-Woman. He raised an eyebrow at this and grinned pervertedly, looking at the fur around her body. "Oh you're into _that_, huh?" He asked.

Apacci turned red at this. "You son of a bitch!" She shouted, charging him.

Urahara saw the horns shine, showing how sharp they were. He quickly blocked the charging Deer-Woman. He flipped his blade upwards and sent Apacci's head up as well. Smirking, Apacci punched him straight in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Apacci lowered her head once more. Two balls of red Spirit Energy formed on top of her horns. The balls then formed into an incredibly large ball of red Spirit Energy. "Cero Combinado!" Apacci shouted.

The giant orb flew at Kisuke. "Chikasume no Tate!" Kisuke shouted, erecting a shield to stop the attack.

Apacci watched as her Cero Combinado was stopped cold by Kisuke's shield. Kisuke whistled appreciatively at the attacks power. "That would've done some serious damage if I had let that hit me." He told her. "It reminds me of the time Ichigo first used Getsuga Tenshō during our training."

Apacci responded with another attack. What followed was a flurry of punches and kicks that Kisuke easily blocked with Benihime.

"Dammit, just die already!" Apacci screamed.

"You're low-captain level but it's still too early for you to take me on, Deer-Girl."

"You think I care what you think?" Apacci asked. "His Majesty gave us power so we could better serve Queen Halibel. Queen Halibel has always been good to me and His Majesty is doing good things for our kind. I don't care if you are stronger than me, I will make sure His Majesty and Queen Halibel have a better world."

Kisuke ducked underneath a punch and moved to the side. "Bind," he said, "Benihime."

Before Apacci could react, she was wrapped in a red net of Spirit Energy. The Deer-Woman struggled to free herself, but to no avail. Kisuke turned his blade upside down and gave Apacci a deadpanned look. "If you survive this," he said, "than you actually have a real purpose."

Kisuke stabbed downwards into the net. "Hiasobi," he began, "Benihime, Juzutsunagi."

Apacci's eyes widened as the net burst into flames and exploded. Kisuke shielded his eyes from the bright light as Apacci screamed in pain.

The smoke quickly cleared and a charred Apacci fell to her knees, defeated and unconscious. Kisuke raised an eyebrow at the fact that she had survived his attack. "Guess you do have a purpose. I guess whatever that purpose is will depend on who else you care for survives this war."

Kisuke raised his free hand. "Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku."

Golden chains binded Apacci's charred body. "Until than, try to stay alive, Deer-Girl."

At the same time, Shinji watched as Mila Rose donned extremely revealing battle armor. The very sight of him made him grin pervertedly.

Mila Rose smirked at this. "As much as I enjoy the attention, if you keep staring at me with that bucktoothed grin of yours, I'm going to have to kill you."

Shinji frowned at this. He then shrugged. "Well, I'm still turned on."

Mila Rose frowned at this and held out her broadsword. "Mordedura Leona." She said.

Shinji watched as the blade started to shine. "This augments my offensive power," Mila Rose explained, "my blade can now cut through anything!"

Shinji shook his head as Mila Rose charged him and swung downwards. Her blade cleaved through a building.

"It can't be that simple." Shinji told her.

"Oh but it is!" Mila Rose shouted.

Shinji shook his head again and donned his Hollow Mask. Screaming in joy and fury, Mila Rose swung straight at Shinji's head, intent on cleaving it in two. Shinji raised his blade and blocked the attack with ease, much to Mila Rose' shock.

"Yep, it's not that simple." Shinji said.

"But…how?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shinji replied. "My blade is stronger than yours. It's been tempered in battle and strengthened by the powers of Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. I've been fighting for over a hundred years. Therefore, my blade has been tempered for over a hundred years. You're not strong enough to cut through my blade."

Furious at hearing this, Mila Rose pulled her blade back and slashed at Shinji's torso. Shinji Flash Stepped out of the way and appeared behind Mila Rose. "I'm a considerate guy, so I'm gonna end this quick." He said. "Maybe you'll learn something from this."

Mila Rose spun around as Shinji called out. "Collapse, Sakanade."

Mila Rose' eyes widened as Shinji's Zanpakutō became a sword with a ring at the base. When she came to terms with what she was staring at, however, she frowned.

"That's it?" She inquired.

Shinji nodded, smirking. "Yep," he said, "and I'm afraid it's too late for you."

Mila Rose than noticed a strange mist floating around her. "You've already fallen into my trap." Shinji continued.

Mila Rose gasped as the entire world, including Shinji, was flipped upside down. "Welcome," Shinji said, "to the inverted world."

"This isn't possible."

"How could it not be?" Shinji frowned. "Your last leader used illusions. How is it improbable for me to do the same?"

Mila Rose certainly could not argue with that. "Up, down, left, right, I have control over everything you see now." Shinji explained, twirling Sakanade.

Mila Rose suddenly felt dizzy as the world around her continued to change. "What's more," Shinji continued, "I can even change the direction of my words now."

Mila Rose watched in horror as the world flipped from side to side, up to down. "stahW gnorw? gnileeF detneirosid?" (What's wrong? Feeling disoriented?) Shinji asked.

Mila Rose could not respond to her opponent. She simply swayed back and forth, trying desperately to maintain her focus. Suddenly, however, she gasped from a slash to the chest. Then a slash to the shoulder. A slash to the back. A slash to the arm. A slash to the leg. One last slash to the chest downed Mila Rose. Shinji stood above her, his Sakanade no longer twirling.

He smirked in victory. "You're lucky I can't bring myself to hurt a girl as hot as you." Shinji told her.

"Bakudō #30, Shitotsu Sansen."

Three beams of light pinned Mila Rose to the ground, forming a perfect triangle. You know, Shinji mentally mused, I think this was in a scene in one of Lisa' books.

Shaking such thoughts away, Shinji chided himself for thinking such things. "Well," he said, "I do sense Kisuke fighting anymore, I might as well check if he's done too."

Meanwhile, Retsu Unohana's smile became warmer when she sensed the defeats of Kisuke Urahara and Shinji Hirako's opponents. Ayon, however, seemed confused at the fact that two of his three masters had fallen in battle.

His confusion quickly turned to rage. Ayon wanted to direct that rage at the nearest thing. Unfortunately, Unohana was the nearest thing.

Unohana took notice of Ayon raising his fist and narrowed her eyes at this. She leapt into the air as Ayon sent his fist at her. She dodged the fist and landed with her Zanpakutō drawn. Ayon suddenly roared in pain as his fist was separated from his body. Unohana had cut it off with speed and precision that only a captain could have seen.

Unohana's old personality had returned once again as she smiled evilly at the beast. "I'm afraid you must die now, beast."

Once again, Unohana leapt into the air and with another speedy, precise strike, she decapitated the great monster known as Ayon. Unohana watched as Ayon's head rolled off its body and hit the ground hard. The giant body fell forward and the earth shook when it hit.

Unohana sheathed her Zanpakutō. "Good to see I haven't lost my skills over the years." She mused.

She turned back in the direction of the Squad 4 Barracks. "Now then, time to return to my more pleasant job."

Cyan Sun-Sun watched the giant topple over with disdain on her face. Her frown deepened when Apacci and Mila Rose' Spiritual Pressure drastically dropped.

"Well," she said, "that was a complete failure in every way."

Sun-Sun then noticed the sky ripping open. This actually caused her eyes to widen in surprise. "Reinforcements?" She wondered out lout. "Has General Arcano perhaps destroyed the enemy?"

"No, impossible," Sun-Sun realized, "it wouldn't have happened that fast. General Arcano would've had to search all of La Torre for all the intruders. So, who is it?"

"Oh well," she said, "can't be helped, I have something else to attend to at the moment."

Sun-Sun then looked over her shoulder. "You can come out now."

Shūhei Hisagi appeared behind her. "You knew I was here?" He asked.

Sun-Sun nodded. "I'm actually surprised you didn't attack me."

"I wanted to see what you were going to do about your comrades, first. Then I'd decide what to do." Said Shūhei.

"Oh? Well, as you can see I have no interest in helping them. So than what's your verdict?"

Shūhei narrowed his eyes. "I'm taking you down."

Five shadows moved out of the Garganta and fell freely through the sky. All five shadows landed safely. The largest of the five shadows, Kenpachi Zaraki, grinned as he immediately ran off to find an enemy to fight with Yachiru Kusajishi cheering him on.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at this. "Well, as annoying as his lack of patience is, what he just did does have some merit."

Neliel Tu Odelschwank nodded. "Indeed," she said, "we should spread out and find the enemy."

Tōshirō and Neliel both vanished. Rukia looked at Renji. "They're right," she said.

"I know," Renji nodded.

Renji prepared to leave. Rukia raised an eyebrow at Renji's face. "I know that look," she told him, "you've got that determined look on your face. What are you trying to do Renji?"

Renji's reply made Rukia's eyes widen. "I've going to kill a certain man."

Renji vanished before Rukia could reply. His gung-ho attitude frustrated Rukia. "Dammit Renji!" She shouted.

Her frustration immediately turned to worry. "You fool," she said softly, "you're going to hunt down Benito, aren't you?"

A.N: Apacci and Mila Rose have been defeated, Sun-Sun is about to go head to head with Shūhei, and Renji is about to search for Benito. The only question remaining is, what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
